Hi I'm Marcy
by xxxsammy03
Summary: When Marcy Jones loses her family in a plane crash, she has to go live with her aunt Pepper Potts and her boyfriend Tony Stark. A lot will happen to this girl including love, hate, sadness, and friendship. Secrets will be revealed and lies will be told. read to find out how she learns to accept her past and lives for the future . PLEASE read, review, and follow. Thanks.
1. Day one

My name is Marcy Jones; I'm fourteen years old. Daughter to writer Pieter Jones and artist Desy Potts Jones, sister to Connor Jones. I live in a house in New York, I go to school at the local school, I have a normal, fun and happy life, and I have friends that love me, and people who admire me(Correction I was) I was the daughter to Pieter Jones and Desy Potts Jones; I was the sister to Connor my nine-year-old brother. I used to have a house in New York and I used to attend the local school, I used to have a normal, fun and happy life, I used to have friends who loved me and people who admired me. Yes I used to.

Three weeks ago my parents, my brother and I were in a plane crash, sadly I was the only survivor in the whole entire plane. The plane had crashed in a rice field in China, in the middle of the night. I don't know how it happened or much less how I maid it out. Call it luck, call it faith. But I know one thing- I want to be dead!

God you must think I'm one hell of a depressing girl, which I might be but to be honest I don't care anymore, about a lot of things.

Why am I telling you this? I don't know, I guess it's the fact that I don't have anyone ells to talk to. My family is dead, my friends or the people I used to call friends were only friends with me for my money, and I don't have a home anymore- it got soled. Tonight I'm going to live with my mom's sister Pepper Potts and her super rich, super famous boyfriend Tony Stark who let me point out- I don't exactly know or like. My aunt once upon a time was quite rude to my mum and to me in some ways, we'll I guess I can't do much to change that and there is no point in thinking about it now is there? So I'll try to get on with her, it's the least I could do for my mother. I just wish she'll like me. No. I wish they'll like me! They would probably think the same as you- weird depressed idiot who thinks she can talk to random strangers about her "problems" (If you can even call them that), well maybe not totally the same as you.

So I guess you could say I need a chat with someone other than my dead family.

I sit in the back of a taxi on my way to my aunts boyfriends house; Tony Stark in Malibu. Music blaring through my earphones with fun tunes, chewing gum popping in my mouth. I'll admit I'm one hundred percent petrified. You see I've never exactly been great at first impressions and first meetings. I don't talk much either; I used to be good with meeting new people before my family died.

I breathed in trying to relax, but I feel like I'm going to hurl! Looking out the window, I watched as the trees flew by me, Concentrate on something apart from the next hour, not thinking about Mr. Stark or soon to be guardian Pepper, not at all.

"Have a good night Miss. Jones." I smile at the man who drove me here from LAX, he handed me my suitcase. "Thank you Rob, you too." He stopped me before I went to knock, "call me if you need a ride or just someone to talk to."

I smiled. Hey I know what your thinking, stranger danger but trust me Rob is harmless and I know that after a long talk with him and I guess I kind of grew on him in some ways. "Thanks Rob I will" he nodes and sat back in the taxi before driving away.

"You must be Miss. Jones. I'm JARVIS the artificial butler of the Stark house; I will inform Mr. Stark you have arrived. Please come inside" An Artificial Butler? Well then Mr. Stark really is a genius.

The door gently opened like a spring letting me in. Ok what do I say? Hi I'm Marcy, I'm 14- no too much! Hi I'm Marcy, Peppers niece- no they probably know that already! Why don't I know what to say? I'm braking over here! Braking I tell you!


	2. Boredom

Chapter 2 Boredom can go a long way.

I stare at the curves and walls and architecture of the Stark "house". It was huge, with many glass window, designer things,and marble floors. I wonder how they can live in such a big house, if it ever gets boring. Would I get bored? I don't really know if I'd get out of the house, much less talk to anyone, i know loser is what you must think. Right? "Ms. Jones, Mr. Stark would be up in 5 minutes. He asks you to sit and wait." The… house said, I didn't quite know were to look so I kind of looked everywhere looking a bit weird and feeling some what awkward.

I sat on a long wall curving leather sofa, which behind was a big double glazed glass wall. The room i sit in has bare cream coloured walls, and a shiny white marble floor, there was not much in this room- it almost felt cold if you know what i mean? I could see the ocean;raging blue waves washed in and out against the "house", i could almost feel the anger. How cool? Why are people so scared of it anyway its only the ocean? Then again people ask me why I'm scared of planes although it's pretty obvious why; my whole family died along with 100 other passengers in a plane, so why ask that question? And I'm going off point aren't I?

I heard faint footsteps gradually nearing the room I sat in but I didn't turn around from the mesmerizing view, just kept staring lost in my thoughts.

"Marcy right?" I snapped my head to look at the person whose voice that is, (it's obviously not the house) I swallowed, nervous to even speak to the person that stands before me. He was smiling, wearing stained jeans and ACDC t-shirt. I just nodded not able to choke up yes. "How are you?" Mr. Stark asked.

Why do people always ask that exact question to me? The worst part is – they don't even care but still ask. But instead of saying all that I just nodded… again.

"The train from New York, was it comfy-

"It was fine." I managed, my voice flat and my face blank with no emotion.

"…Good. Do you want something to drink, or eat-

"-NO thanks." I fought back the growl my stomach was making, as I did not feel up to the sitting with people and making actual conversation, 'no thank you' was enough.

"…Um- Ok! Well I'm going back to work then, if you need something ask JARVIS or if it's really important come find me. Pepper will arrive soon." He smiled once more but it was more forced than anything, before heading out of the room. And there it is, I'm alone- again. I shouldn't be complaining, its me that said no but then when I'm alone I think more about the plane and I cant think about that cause if I do… bad things happen. Stop thinking about the plane!

What do I do now? Just sit? That's… boring. I huffed and got up grasping hold of my satchel and taking it with me I started around the house for the kitchen, I found it after about 10 minutes of searching the mansion. It was an ultra modern one, it has black marble counter tops and white marble floors that reflects. This place isn't exactly my taste- I like vintage and homely things like my old house. Oh my old room, I miss it so much- you have no idea! _ Anyway._

I searched the cabinets for bread or something along those lines. Finely i had found some and sat at the island situated in the middle area of the kitchen devouring the bread out of hunger. I was still hungry when I'd finished the small peace I took, and I didn't really feel like taking another so I gathered my stuff and tried looking for Mr. Stark. But I got lost on the way. Hihi oops the toilets, even the toilet was ultra modern. I stepped out and came back to the living room I once sat in. "Jarvis were did Mr. Stark go?" I asked standing around watching as the moon shone in the room and reflected off the marble surfaces.

"Mr. Stark is in his workshop in the lower level of the house." The robot replied, dayyum a workshop? That lucky ass!

"JARVIS where is it?" there was silence.

"Go down the hall in the main entrance." I nodded and walked down to were I saw a beautiful staircase and a waterfall, this guys is… rich. "He is down the stairs." Ok that was easy, now I feel dumb. Should I go? NO! But I'm bored! I'll go and if he tells me off then I'll go back to sitting like a loner. Yeah that sounds fun! (Note- **Sarcasm) **

Breathing in I took step by step until I was at the bottom, Mr. Stark was in this weird kind of basement with cars and computers, and technology, and I cant forget the iron man suits… and sitting area oh and kitchenette. God he's really thought of everything! Does he ever come out? I wouldn't!

I tapped on the glass catching his attention from the computer monitor: he sighed and came over to the door, opening it with a squeak.

"What's up?" I searched my brain for a suitable answer.

"I was wondering if I could join- but I was rudely scarred half to death by the front door slamming shut. I have PTSD by the way- yeah I have "Problems". I jumped against the wall behind me, breathing in and out unevenly, fisting my hands I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Wow kid, are you ok?" Mr. Stark asked but it was…. It was…. Muffled and I felt like was going to- I shook my head, snapping myself back to reality.

"DO I look ok?" I shouted, he was startled, "Just leave me alone." I pushed off from the wall and went sprinting up the stairs, ignoring a very startled Aunt Pepper and red head woman. I sprinted up another flight but was stopped by this huge blond with- OH MY GOD! THOR! I did a noise I didn't know I could, one that sound like 'no' and 'ah'. "What the- I stopped myself from saying something I'd hugely regret. He stood there, his arms crossed. Dude what the hell? You don't even know me! "Go away." I spat at him, "MARCY!" Pepper shouted after me, I turned to look at her and readie with tears threatening to spill. Ok what do I do? Well that is just it, I ducked under his arm and ran to a room I didn't know who slept in. What if it were Mr. Starks? Oh no! It is! I locked the door though feeling really guilty I did.

I pushed my scared thoughts aside and sat on the floor against the grey mettle like door, barying my face in my hands. I feel so… low and alone and…. oh mum! Dad! Connor! I miss you! I miss everything! I feel like getting a pillow and screaming. Hell! I'm in my own personal hell!

_Flash back…_

_I sat at the window seat with Connor next to me (mum and dad as always sat across from us). I don't mind flying; it actually relaxes me. I like it when it's taking off, feeling the speed and take off. I also like the landing, just that sensation were your stomach falls._

"_Marcy?" Connor tapped my shoulder to catch my attention. _

_"Yeah Conno?" I smiled turning to look at him, his warm forest green eyes smiling mischievously at me. "What are you up to?" I raised an eyebrow; he tapped his nose making me roll my eyes. "Conno don't get in trouble. Ok?" he rolled his own eyes, I play punched him. _

"_You worry to much." I scoffed and was about to say something when the plane started to travel at high speed and take off from the ground. Connor took hold of my arm and squeezed it tightly, while mumbling something under his breath. _

"_Hey Conno don't worry ok? Everything's cool, the sun- _

"_Will always rise- I know," we both laughed and went silent as the plane kept going up. _

The sun never did rise, well in my mind it didn't. I feel I had jinxed it when I had told him that quote; like from that moment the devil had maid a vow to make it all come crumbling down-my life. Not that I really believe in the whole heaven and hell thing but I'd like to think that Conno and my parents went to somewhere more fun and happier. But why leave me behind?

I realized how tired I was, like the whole weights on my shoulders' needed to be lifted but through sleep. But I don't want to sleep! I won't sleep! Stay awake! Just keep eyes….


	3. A punch in the face

Chapter 3- I hate high school.

I feel soft, fluffy, warmness like I'm lying on a marshmallow maid of sheets. I open my eyes, seeing a white sealing but not the same one I fell asleep looking at but a different one, this one was grey not white. I'm not shore why I'm thinking about sealing actually, I guess it's me saying I don't know where I am. I know I'm still in the Stark house because the room and the view. So I'm not kidnapped- thank god and I'm not home- obviously.

A soft knock was heard from behind the steal door of the bedroom, sitting up I said- "Come in," my voice croaky as I had just woken minutes ago. Pepper strode in with a towel and a wash bag- why? Don't know either.

"Hey Marcy, I thought I should give you these, the bathroom didn't have any and I didn't know if you had a toothbrush so…" she placed the towel on the end of the bed and handed me the practically new toothbrush.

"Thanks, I guess. I had one already though. Why am I not on Mr. Starks floor?" I asked biting my lip in nervousness. Did they pick me up? Why couldn't I just sleep on his floor? Just joking, don't worry! Even though that's better than being carried out by someone I don't even know.

"Oh don't worry we found you sleeping on Tony's floor and I decided to put you to bed, I hope that's ok?" I shrugged, its not like you asked me!

"Its fine, can I have breakfast please?" and just when I said that my stomach grumbled… loudly. This is so awkward! ME and Pepper sat there for a moment, Pepper examining me and me… well I sat there waiting for my aunt to stop looking at me like a science experiment.

"…Sorry of course. But you have to get dressed first then come down and get it, sound good?" she bloomed a smile, I nodded quickly before getting up. Looking at the clock I noticed it was- 6 a.m.- are you kidding me? I never wake up at 6 a.m.! Why did I have to wake up at 6 a.m.? Pepper had already left by now so there wasn't any point in asking her the reason I've woken at the crack of dawn, but hopefully I'll know when I get breakfast.

Getting changed was quite easy cause I only had two suitcases and only one was filled with my every day clothes so it took about 10 minutes to find the green V-neck and black skinny jeans I chose to wear today. I'm not normally a morning person but maybe ignoring Pepper's calls and falling back into a dream was a tinny bit rude so I decided against that. I showered, letting the steaming hot shower relax me and clean me before I got changed.

I felt like a billionaire walking down the front stairs, it was so grand but modern at the same time- I don't think I'd ever get used to it. I found the kitchen pretty quickly, it was only down the corridor and also it was where the two loud voices of my aunt and her boyfriend were coming from.

"Tony I think its time she gets integrated with society again and if going to school is the only way then be it." I heard Pepper tell Mr. Stark from where I was standing, which was against the wall next the doorway.

"Pepper its only been 3 weeks, she's gone to a group home for Christ sake at least give her a few days to get used to us." The husky voice of her boyfriend spoke up, so that's what you want? To send me off to school everyday so you don't have to deal with me? Wow well thanks _aunt _Pepper.

"She needs to move on from them." So that's what were calling our family-_ them. _The whole sentence was hard to take, like Mr. Stark said- it's only been three weeks. At that I pushed off from the wall lazily and walked in the kitchen, catching shocked expressions from both.

"So, when do I go to school Pepper? And by the way I'd rather you not call my family _them_, it's a bit rude." I finished sassily and went over to the cabinet and fished out cereal and a bole. With the cereal and milk field bole I made, I went to sit at the island next where Tony stood.

"I'm sorry Marcy about the them thing, I didn't mean it like that. But I do want you to start at a new school." I just stared at her, why now? School is a whole new problem to add to the list that is my life, and I don't want to tick it off- what ever that means.

"Whatever," I whispered cupping the bole as I crunched away the food in my mouth. Pepper just looked at me, what did I do? Do I have a milkstache? (It's a combination of a milk and moustache; Conno and me came up with it) "What?"

"You just look a lot like your mom when you do that," she smiled, a sad uneasy one. Hmm I've been told I do look like mum a lot but never from Pepper.

"Well that's… unexpected." I finished and carried on munching. Why are they still staring at me?

"I don't really see the resemblance in her and Desy." Mr. Stark said eyeing me like hawk. I looked up from the cereal; he knew mom and dad? But they would have told me if they'd met Tony Stark, wouldn't they? Why didn't they tell me? I could have bragged.

"Wait how did you- "Oh god look at the time, we need to go!" Pepper took the car keys and threw them to Tony gesturing for him and me to go before stomping off to somewhere ells. She came back to kiss Tony and that lead to snogging which I did not want to look at much less be in the same room as.

I ran up stairs with notebook and pen in hand and shoved it in my soft leather satchel once I'd reach the room I had slept in, witch now that I think contained all my belongings (two suitcases, 3 picture frames, and my satchel) another list, god I swear my hole life is about lists now a days.

"Marcy your going to be late, hurry up please." Pepper shouted through out the house, I looked up from the picture frame that consisted of my dad, Conno and I sticking our tongues out while doing peace signs- I loved that picture. Putting the frame down on the desk I kissed the top, and sighing I sprinted down with my jacket, shoes and oh… satchel. Cant go anywhere without that now.

"I'm here," Pepper was already out the door when I'd maid it to the bottom and Tony was now left but he was nowhere in sight. The workshop maybe, with that in mind I went down.

"Mr. Stark? I need to go." he nodded still fiddling with a contraption. "Now would be a good idea." No matter how much I hate this idea of high school, I still kind of want to be on time. But that is a tinny, whinny and I repeat tiny bit of me that wants that. "Mr.-

"Tony, Mr. Stark makes me feel like my dad who I'm far from so please just Tony," he smiled taking the keys from in front of him, I nodded a bit shocked at his out burst. We walked over to the car, avoiding eye contact as we did so… in Tony's case anyway.

The car ride was silent but not awkward, it was far from awkward. The music played allowing me to go off into a daydream with ghost playing in the background. I was hesitating on starting a conversation when Mr.- Tony started talking, "Are you nervous? "I nodded, "Do you know any one that goes to this school?" I froze, yes but I can't say that because it's not all true. The person I know that goes to this California high is the person I hate and she me, we never got on and never will- she maid my life hell and I have a sick feeling in my stomach that is telling me to watch my back. I hesitantly shook my head feeling the butterflies in my chest and tummy flutter like crazy. I was beginning to breathe heavily like I was having a panic attack. Not now! I grasp hold of the armrest and sealed my eyes shut in fear.

"Marcy! Are you ok?" I nodded and opened them seeing that the car had stopped; no I'm not ready. Out the window I saw the hundreds of teens entering and surrounding the building that I will spend the probable next 4 years learning at. Some people started noticing who we where and were now pointing at us, no I don't want them to! "You ready?" I shook my head.

"Why can't I just ditch it?" Tony shook his head sighing; he shifted to look at me.

"You know what people say, its better to face your fears Marcy. No matter how hard they are. What is it?" I didn't answer his question instead I clicked the door open and stepped out. Waving I turned on my heel, "Marcy I'm sorry." He told me, for what? Why would he be sorry?

Taking a deep breath I started walking, ignoring the stares, whispers and dirty looks that came my way. People can be truly cruel when it comes to being new. I turned back around to see that Tony had already driven off, no! Please no! Ok facing fear! Facing fear! I kept telling myself that as I entered the modern building, all eyes on me. This is not how I want to be famous for, being the new girl that got dropped off by the Stark4 car. Not at all!

First lesson was hard to keep up with, Math can be difficult but in my case the numbers were gibberish and I just couldn't concentrate. All my brain thought about was these recurring flashbacks that come at the weirdest of moments.

_Flashback…_

_Everything was normal; the plane was smoothly gliding through the air and clouds and everyone was relaxed and going at their own business. Conno was reading, mom and dad were talking and laughing and me, well I was just thinking. Conno looked so happy when reading and just looking at him made me feel happy, that's all I needed; the view, my family and food. Yeah that sounds great! Talking about food I was starting to- Oh my god! What was that? _

_The plane tilted to one side as turbulence started, People started gasping and praying as the plane was worryingly shaking. One child round the age of 8 started screaming, making me seal my eyes close. Stop screaming! Stop! I felt a warm soft hand on mine; opening my eyes I saw that Connor was holding it trying to calm us. "Marcy I'm scared." This time, I wasn't quite shore what to tell him. Will we be all right? The plane dropped a couple meters making a few more people scream, including my mother. Flight attendance were trying to calm people and were telling them through the intercom to strap up and sit still as there was "minor" turbulence. Yeah minor my bum! _

"_Conno look at me. Look at me Conno. Connor." I commanded, he slowly opened his eyes to look at me tears streaming down his face just like me. "I know it doesn't seem like it but it will turn out ok." he shook his head; it broke my heart to see that- my own brother saying no. _

"_Marcy, talk to me. Please" I nodded and whipped my face before whipping his. "Love you" My heart was on the verge of actually crumbling. _

"_So, are you looking forward to the holidays? China, ooh Chinese- yum" he laughed but wasn't true laughter it was sobs that mixed in. _

"_What's the hotel called- another drop happened, something must be wrong. These cants keep happening. We closed both our eyes, me starting to pray, this is my first time. What am I supposed to ask or say? _

_I'm scared and I don't want to be scared, for Connor. Please just give me the strength for him. This cant be the end, its only the beginning for him, for me - this cant be the end. _

_That's all I could muster as a prayer before the plane was on the verge of…._

Gasping and crying I shot my eyes open to look at a staring classroom, all eyes on me. Dam! Now this is awkward. The teacher; a young male with amazing azure eyes was squatting down in front of me, with the most worried look apart from my brothers anyone has given me. "Ms. Jones are you ok. Do you need to go see the nurse?" I shook my head starring blankly out the window.

"I'm fine, sorry." He stood up stood up at once and nodded before telling everyone (me as an exception) to go back to work, I stood up and walked out grasping the strap of my satchel for dear life as I did so. I knew I'd get questions for basically breaking down in Math's but what can I say- "I have a special condition" yeah that scream the words- **WEIRDO**.

Lunch was once my favorite part of the school day but now it's a place were only gossip happens for people that have nothing better to do with their life than to say the words "oh did you see so and so's top- so ugly" yeah did you see yours? The other reason is I can see my enemy right there at the three tables away from me; she glares with menace as I just wave and carry on eating my ham sandwich. To say the words creepy when she came over was an understatement just the way she had her five dogs behind her made her look fierce.

"Marcy Jones, well it's been a while." She said in an overly preppy way that, I wish I could punch it right out. Give her a black eye… or two.

"Sian Lewis, you really haven't changed. Always as ugly as ever" I commented none chanted,

"And you, you should have learned by now that the hole dog look really doesn't suit you" she smirked like she'd won, oh but your far from that.

"Ha, well I can say the same to you. Sian didn't the tramp call, he wants his cloths back." I copied her standing up and gesturing to her clothes.

"Wow, and to think we'd never meat again. Well this is a welcoming gift to my new school"

"What's that supposed- Owe! I felt a sharp pain spark at my left cheek, she'd punched me. I fisted my hand and was ready to pounce when one of her dogs punched me in the stomach. Shit that hurts! I winced at the pain. Trying to do it back, I swung my arm but she caught it and twisted it before pushing me to the ground. You see Sian went to juvi at 13 for beating someone up so hard they had six months recovery- the girl looked like a cutie but she was the devil deep down.

I lay on my side as they kicking at my face and stomach and legs until it all stopped. Why? How? I winced and screamed in pain, tears starting to stream out. Why did she do that? I know she hates me but Christ I'm only human. I felt gentle warm hands help me up and walk me away, but I didn't dare open my eyes to look at them. Hoping that no one had phones present but I'm shore they did.

"Marcy, look at me please" I opened my eyes, being met with those amazing azure ones. "What happened?" he asked looking down at me. I reached for the dampness on my lip and looked at my finger I touched it with, blood. I was bleeding. I bet that's not the only ugly thing I have right now. I wonder what Peps would say when she sees me like this. I remember when mom had seen me once, she had a fit and that's how miss. Tramp Clothes left my old school- mom maid her. I bet that's why she hurt me so much.

"Marcy what happened?" the teacher in front asked once more, I ignored and cupped my mouth with my hand before running out of the office and to the girls bathroom near by. There I stand grasping the sink edge with all my force as I cried and cried. It hurt so much I could barely walk and I looked so weird limping like this. And my face, god it looks like I've been in a boxing fight, but no a 14 year old did this. I'm such a wimp; I can't even punch her back!

Breathing in I limped out, after splashing my face with water. My whole body ached I just wanted to lie down and watch a movie and snuggle up but instead I'm in school.

The school office was medium sized with a secretary and seats in front were I guess I was supposed to sit at. "Hey darling I called your guardian, she should be here in a few." I didn't show any response. Just hurry up Pepper!

It wasn't Pepper that picked me up, instead it was a tall beefy man.

And so here I am in the passenger seat watching people see the car, the way they stopped and just looked at it. I thought it was funny when one guy took a picture and was totally amazed to see the 'Stark1' car. When I looked over to Mr. Hogan, the driver he was darting his gaze from the road in front and my face which looked like I'd been trampled on by a horse - literally. Smiling (it really hurt though) I went for it, finely speaking.

"Just ask,"

"What happened to your...face?" I laughed but it was basically like a cry,

"We'll what do you think happened?" I asked back, he frowned and turned for a milli second.

"Uh...you got in a fight?" I nodded my tears starting to fall. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel-

"-No it's just really stressful and I feel really..." I sobbed he parked the car on the side of the road and worriedly rubbed circles on my back, pulling me in a hug letting me sulk on his shoulder.

I never thought that the first person I'd get close to here would be the driver. We'll better than no one right? We didn't really talk after that part from "do you want music " that's basically it.

When I was about to step out he stopped me and handed me a peace of card with a number, "call me if you want a ride or just anything... I'm here." Second in one week first Rob now you but it was the thought that counts, people always want to know how I am or if I need a 'talk'. Christ I can fend for myself or maybe I can't after today I'm really rethinking that.

"Thank you Mr. Hogan but I already- thank you" I stopped mid sentence not wanting to hurt his feelings. Nodding we said our good byes.

I would have preferred arriving to an empty house but instead I was met by a full house and no that doesn't mean just Pepper and Tony this means full on super friends in the living room... With Pepper.

"Marcy hey what's wrong?" I heard Pepper call as I darted for the stares, damn can't you just ignore me? I stopped in the middle of it but didn't turn.

Can't tell her! Won't tell her! "Just fine why?" I asked staying dead still. You could practically taste the confusion.

"Marcy turn around." She demanded standing up I think. No can't! "Marcy!" She repeated louder this time. No I don't want to turn round!

"No Pepper I won't turn around." I slowly and clearly said between gritted teeth.

"Marcy turn around now" I could here nearing footsteps. Why? I felt a tug on my arm and shrieked in pain as it was one of the areas my body and Sian's 's foot came in contact. Turning I slapped her hand away, she gasped when she saw my face- yeah I know I look tortured but please don't gasp, it just makes it worst. "Oh my god! Who did this? We got to call the school! This isn't expectable!" I rolled my eyes. This is the work of queen bitch but don't worry this is miner work.

"It's fine. Doesn't even hurt that bad Pepper just don't call the school- they already know and were going to call you so..." I had nothing more to say but somehow her stare maid it really hard not to. I could here the avengers whispering and soon they all came over. Oh for goodness sake it's just a fight!

"Ooh that looks bad." No really I hadn't noticed thank you Hawkeye.

"Christ someone really doesn't like you." Don't remind me! I sighed and started up the stairs ignoring Tony's words.

"Don't go anywhere I have to clean it up,"

"I can do it myself." I slammed the door and flopped on my bed wondering why the hell that BH did that. Anger issues much. When she said a welcoming back present I thought a punch or a slap not a full on beat up! Peanut! Flying Peanut I hate her!

My back hurt against soft mattress, I stare at the seedlings thinking what I'd be doing at this time 2-3 months ago, you know I mean right? Probably seeing my friends Vic and Kate, were inseparable- I love them more than chocolate and that says a lot coming from me. For me they're all I really have left from my old life but I haven't really heard of them since before the train when I was still at the group home. I miss them...a lot, I wish we could do one of our annual sleepover weekends- there so much fun.


	4. the home gym

"And another punch and another punch and another punch." I heard Clint say as Tony threw fists at him, they stood jumping around the boxing ring. I watched from my seat on the pool edge outside. It's warm and damp outside, sticky to my skin.

They looked like best of friends, Clint was more like a child than me and Tony was more than him, I bet that's why they get on so we'll.

Peaking in I took a step, we'll it's for shore that Tony had no chance against hawk, the funny part was when he yelled out "Owe that's not very nice Clint" Tony whined in a stereo typically girl voice as Clint pushed him to the floor.

Clint started laughing and soon he was on the floor almost pissing him self at Tonys on going whines.

I tiptoed over to a near by seat and watched as the game they were playing came to an end and Both were sweating like camels (I don't even know if camels sweat but you know- it sounds good), breathing heavily like he'd ran a mile- Tony came over to me.

"We'll that was-

"Don't start!" He cut in chugging the juice in his bottle, I smiled innocently.

"What?" I asked although i knew what he meant. I giggled at how beat up he looked before the door clicked open and in came Black widow and Mr. Rodgers; they looked like a couple, laughing and play punching like that.

I looked over at Clint who glared hatred towards Mr. Rodgers, he must really like Ms. Romanoff by the looks of it. I can't blame him- she was beautiful. (Not like that. I like boys)

Boxing to me was boring and a bit to aggressive, I like swimming as a sport not to mention dancing- I love it. I used to do modern dance, I was quite advanced for my age though and was supposed to leave for a London school at the start of next fall. But I guess that would never happen now, I lost my chance when I stopped the sport.

Dancing was something me and my mum came up with as a way to let out my anger, and when she... Passed there wasn't that spark. "Things happen Marcy but its in you to carry on, don't let it take over you..." I remember Ms. Honey say, my dance teacher was like a second mum to me. My mum and her used to be best of friends and when mum died Ms. Honey promised to help me but i didn't let her. Why didn't I let her?

Now I'm finding my self longing for dance. I looked around and saw every one had exited, I must have really blanked out this time. Getting up I limped over to the stereo and surfed through the songs looking for a fun moving one.

Skyfall was perfect for what I had planed. I laid on the floor for the start of the song, rising my chest I moved with the song.

Three sixty twirl, high kick and- the music stopped bringing me back to reality. Tony's eyes scanned me lightly, his brown eyes are so piercing like they saw right through me and knew how or what I felt. It's weird how some people just had that, mum said I had that effect on people but I never listened - how can eyes be so truthful?

"Your an amazing dancer," he stated pushing off the wall lazily.

"Thanks..." I mumbled sipping the water and tightening the high ponytail on my head. I pressed go to the song again and carried on dancing, my socks skidding on the marble as I moved to the beat.

I prefer dancing alone but I guess that wasn't going to work the way I wanted it to, Tony did not stop looking at me dance.

"What do you want?" I paused the music and crossed my arms.

" just watching, trying to get to know you better" he shrugged and sat at the couch.

"We'll watching me dance isn't going to tell you anything ," I said joining him on the couch.

"We'll that's why I came to sit, so we could talk." I raised my brow. Why does he want to get to know me anyway?

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored," he shrugged none chanted.

I scoffed, we'll that's nice to say "yeah I came to talk to you cause I'm bored " it was like I'm second choice, he did have Pepper.

"No one ells is here." I nodded awkwardly at his words. I really wanted to dance- get my mind off of the F word.

There was a pause ion Tony's part, "... I'm sorry about your family Marcy!" He said in a kinder voice.

I staid silent for what seemed to be minutes." why?" I tried holding back the tears that came with talking about them. Breathing in I held my head in my hands.

" because I know how much it hurts, It will get better- I promise" he shuffled over next to me and pulled me in a hug for comfort.

I cried my head no resting at his chest, I breathed in his sent. He smelled of after shave and petrol but it was a comforting smell... One I haven't had in months now or maybe this smell I never actually really experienced.

My father was a great and kind man but sometimes I felt like I didn't belong in his house. How could someone feel like that m? I don't know but he maid me. My mum was more like a sister and Connor was the bitchy bestie that every one longed for.

I miss them!

"Why are you being so nice?" wasn't he supposed to be an ass to everyone?

"Can't I be nice to people I like ?" I shrugged under his strong arms and tried to pull away but he didn't let go. "Let go ! Tony let go! Just... please let go?" I shouted trusting with all my strength to push him away as he did in the end but not with my force.

"Admit it you enjoyed my hug," he stated, maybe just a little. He was smirking and I felt like slapping it right off him.


	5. Dislocated

Chapter 5 - Tell me!

"Ms. Jones you can't just dislocate someone's shoulder cause they called you a bitch." Mr. Brown- the principle said from across the oak wood desk.

I sighed, I know I shouldn't have dislocated Sian's shoulder but this time she'd gone to far. Her exact words to me was "I'm jealous of your family, at least they don't have to see your face everyday." Wouldn't you have done that if the bitch said that about your dead family? "Ms. Jones are you even listening to me?" He continued, I snapped my head to look at him; my expression blank. "No." It's true-I wasn't going To lie, I can't be asked to listen about him tell me how perfect a student Sian is- it sickened me.

I examined him for a moment, Mr. Brown was quite a handsome Middle Aged man, a quite a nice and fair man (this is what I've been told) but he isn't with me, no to me he is what most people describe as an ass. His forest green eyes glared at me, "do you even understand the situation your in?"

Oh for Christ sake it wasn't just the bitch part. If only he listened to my part of the story and not _annoying fat faced_ Sian's that probably said i'd started the whole fight and how mean i was to her and blah-blah-blah. Sian's such a lier, I swear everything that comes out of her mouth is B.S! I admit I used to be that kinda girl, always saying lies, always upping myself but now I'm different and I see things differently, maybe that came with the loss of my family- I grew up, faced facts, became stronger and more honest.

I sighed once more getting myself back to reality. "it's not that I don't understand- it's just I'm not the one that should be siting here." The devil child is, _annoying fat faced_ Sian is!

"And who is supposed to be sitting here?" He is so abdomen to the fact that it was my fault, me that started the dislocation, (Well she did end up in the hospital but she kind of deserved what happened) me that was rude to Miss. Cute faced Sian. Why?

I gritted my teeth, "Sian." I spat at him.

"Your tone of voice is rude and unkind Ms. Jones." What are we- in primary school? "I don't like you throwing accusations without pure evidence,"

"Fine then don't listen to," I got up took my stuff and was on a march to the door, not able to hold in my anger any longer.

"I'm sorry Mary," I turned to look at him and glared before cursing and slamming the door behind me, he doesn't even know my name. "I'm calling your legal guardian." He shouted after me, making me freeze. Oh no, she would kill me, Pepper would literally kill me. I've had a week suspension- she'd have me for dinner at this rate.

...

1hour later-

Its 3:15 p.m. I stood outside the big grey depressing building that's my school waiting for Happy/Pepper to pick me up and just praying it would be Happy, Pepper would have a mental break down at my suspension.

A white Audi R8 came to a sudden stop right in front of me. I gawked at it before realising it's Tony's car and then seeing Stark On the number plate, my heart stopped.

I don't actually know what to expect from Tony, my face was once again freshly bruised but I could lie and say I got my head whacked by a locker although that's slightly far fetched.

The door clicked open and out stepped Stark with a frown on his face when he saw me (when he saw my face). I smiled and waved innocently at him like nothing happened, but he kept his overly piercing eyes on me. I stared back at him trying to imitate the look he was sending me, "what?" I crumbled after a few seconds (I know- petty right).

"Who's in the hospital?" He asked gesturing to my face.

"Why are you asking?" I threw back not in a mood to share names.

"Marcy!" He warned keeping our eyes in contact, their like lasers.

"Tony!"

"Marcy!"

I smirked "yes Tony?" I think he got the point that I wasn't cracking, well hopefully he did.

"Who did that?" He asked another question not yet giving up.

"Same person that ended up in the hospital !" He rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me!" he won't let it go, will he?

"why though? It's not your problem," he looked hurt for a second but quickly covered it up. Why would he feel hurt?

"Because I want to know."

"But why?"

"Why are you so scared to let me find out, I can help- is that so bad ?" Tony almost shouted. No it wasn't so bad and I didn't exactly know what I was going to say next, I was lost and I bet he knew. Can't you just drop the subject? I got in a fight and I lost but Sian didn't win either- no not this time. I felt like keeping that to myself... for now.

"Just drop it." I tried walking away and opening the door of the car but he didn't let me instead he grabbed hold of my wrist and didn't let go, he's so god damn strong compare to me! "Let go!" I screamed at him almost in tears of frustration. I'm so bloody emotional these days.

"No! Just tell me." He then scanned my face. No I won't! People started filling out of the school and were noticing me and Tony, (mostly Tony - I was basically invisible.) "Marcy!" He warned, he's as stubborn an ass when he wants to be. I avoided eye contact and once again tried pulling away.

"Please!" I begged almost in fear of the watching eyes around us, he sighed a scary and annoyed sigh that told me this was not over. That we would talk later. The one most parents do to warn the child.

"Fine... But-

"I know at the house, I get the sigh," I pulled away with all my force and he let go with a smirk watching me stumble back. " your so annoying," he smooched his lips in a mocking sort of way and went over to the drivers seat. I blushed in embarrassment and sat in the car knowing someone snapped a camera shot at us. It might be in the magazine by tomorrow or this afternoon!

"Tell me!" Tony whined but I stayed silent, I'm not going to crack or let him have the satisfaction, who knows what he'd do with the information?

...

"Ok who broke your face?" Clint shouted through the house as soon as the door closed behind me, wow is it the news of the house around here? My heart stopped and my eyes went wide in shock.

"Clint that's rude!" Ms. Romanoff stated earning a true childish pout from Clint as they entered the entrance hall. He's such a puppy!

"Sorry Nat." he mumbled, me and Tony snickered. Puppy- that's his new nick name.

"Marcy we said at the house now... Spill." Tony pronounced like a teenage girl who you can bitch to, he slightly reminds me of Conno.

"Oh right-

"OWE!" We heard a squeal coming from the kitchen cutting me off my sentence, saved by the squeal- get it? anyway...

"Capsy what did you break. The kitchen is designer!" Tony shouted running after the noise. Wow we'll this is going we'll, he's practically forgotten about the - "oh and Marce your still going to spill" Damn it! I spoke to fast, didn't i?

...

Its dark and the little group from earlier on stood arms crossed at me the smaller in hight fourteen year old girl.

I stood scanning all of their faces, holding back tears of anger. "Oh for goodness sake her names Sian Lewis. Now get the hell out of my room!" I shouted pushing Tony, Pepper, Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Rodgers, and Clint who were all acting like my parents which they had no right to- I hate the way the way thought they did. I just wanted to be left alone.

Yeah I told them in the end! I cracked, anyone would under that pressure.


	6. Stalking me

I rested my head back against the soft sand. I had walked all the way to the local beach, which was now that I think about it a few miles from the house but I needed a little space and less noise- it really got to me some time.

I've been living with Pepper now for 2 weeks and I haven't seen her that many times, I see more of Stark and the rest of the super friends than my own aunt who I feel is trying to avoid me for some unknown reason that everyone else seem to know but me.

It's funny how the press got Tony all wrong; he isn't rude, or cocky, or stuck up at all instead he's funny- like really funny and cool and I know he cares. But I don't know why he cares, I not exactly perfect or easy so why?

Clint and Natasha have one hell of a history together and I love hearing those stories he tells me about himself, most the time being about how good she can kick ass and how she's so good and 'perfect' but it's still funny to here drool.

I don't want to be mean but Mr. Rodgers is a big goody-goody and always follows the rules, the guy can lick ass like a god (Tony's joke by the way).

Clear skies were seen from above me, the sun shown lightly over head. I started falling asleep when my phone buzzed making me jump like rabbit; I dug for my phone and pressed answer when I saw the name Victoria on the screen. I braced myself for the conversation to come, Vic had a certain habit of going over board sometimes and I don't know if I was ready for that.

"Hello?" I chocked out, I sigh of relief on the other line like she'd been holding a breath back in anticipation.

"Oh thank god, I had to check if you were alive- I just heard what happened. My family was in Africa and just got back, but Marcy I'm so sorry I really don't know what to say to make you feel -

"Vic it's ok- I'm fine, I'm living with my aunt and doing things and just having... fun" I laughed but it was faker than ever, fun is so over rated these days, I cant remember the day I laughed and sounded like a hyperventilating walrus…its not the same anymore.

"Marcy you can't lie to me, I know when you're not ok. I can't get to you though cause I'm in France so just call me or Kate if you need a talk, she might be quicker to come over." I smiled, she knows me all to we'll.

"I will, we're is Kate anyway?" I tried changing the subject.

"Uh New York, why? Do you need to bitch?" I giggled.

" I have both of you for that Vic," she's the best bitcher and if she's angry enough she can go on for hours if needed.

" Yeah. So first things first how is living with the Avengers tiger lily?" Not that nickname, I used to be called that everyday by my mom. I don't really like it as much as before.

"Its great l-I'm having fun." I told the truth, no matter how hard and noisy it is back at the house. It is still fun!

" Good… who's your fave?" She asked sounding like she'd won the lotto or something.

"Um Tony he's the nicest," I said smiling through my words.

"Ooh do you like him?" I caught up on the 'like' and just stared in shock, chocking on the air as I did so. What was she thinking? He's older and my aunt's boyfriend- double whammy. And anyway he's more like a friend or guardian than anything ells.

"That's sick. You are sick." she started laughing in hysterics and I had to wait and when she didn't stop I hung up in frustration, I can't believe her - pig that's all she was. But I couldn't help but shake my head and smile at her crazy thoughts.

My head started to hurt, and my eyelids heavy. The skies were darkening from light to dusk in under a few minutes. I was itching to get back to the house now as the rain clouds starting to pour out like a waterfall. I smiled and stood as the rain drenched me. Fun times! I walked along the long winding road, trees overflowing the side of the street like they were watching over me with hidden creatures. My feet were damp from all the rain and my jeans and top sticky, somehow this maid me feel dirty and scared.

A car engine cutting off was heard from right behind me, a car door opened and footsteps sounded. "Marcy! Hey come." I heard a familiar voice call out; I snapped my head to look behind. Happy stood with a grin, I sighed with relief and grinned back.

"For a second I thought you'd be a serial killer." saying this I saw a joking expression crawling over his face. I really need to relax sometimes!

"Ha-ha! Now come on before we both die out here." I nodded and went over to the slick black car, those chairs looked so dry and warm. Made me just want to snuggle up in side.

A question was hammering at my brain, not letting me think straight so I decided to ask. "Happy how did you know I was here- walking?" I gave him my usual death glare, which makes most uneasy.

"Well I-um- Pepper she told me to…" he trailed off; I frowned as my blood started to boil in wonder of what she said. I thought today was going to be fun, with no complications but at the sound of Happy's voice- I should keep dreaming.

"What did she say Happy?" I glared at him, "And whatever she said why listen?" I asked feeling angrier as I spoke.

"Well she is my bosses girlfriend and if I didn't listen she'd probably firer me so…" I rolled my eyes. Everyone listens to  
Pepper! "But she said you'd be here," she knows I came the beach? I didn't even tell her though…

I looked at Happy questioningly, he sighed knowing that story wasn't very believable to me; I just knew it wasn't the whole truth. "Ok." He started, "Just don't scream-

"Why would I scream Happy? What did she do?" I was confused, what was he meaning by don't scream? How bad was it this time?

"Just- she asked if I could- oh this is getting creepy- but if I could… follow you around-

My mouth dropped and my face shined red with anger, "-She's stalking me?" I shrieked cutting him off. He blocked my scream with his palm and shushed me.

"Well I wouldn't call it stalking Marcy, she's just worried" no way she's stalking me! Why?

"Bitch!" I growled clawing his hand of my mouth.

"Wow no don't say that about your aunt Marcy!" I shook my head; she'd gone to far this time and was making it very hard not to insult her.

I mumbled a sorry under my breath and Happy smiled slightly, and drove off. There was an uneasy dead still silence that filled the car. I opened my mouth about to ask another question. "Happy… what ells has she done?" he shrugged.

"I'm only the driver Marcy, I know nothing ells but… the stalking… part." He quietened down round the end of the sentence not wanting to say those almost rude words out loud.

I sighed, "Yeah you do but just don't want to tell me… right?" he gave me a halfhearted smile confirming my wonder.

I screamed in frustration once more, running my hands through my dark whiskey waves. Everything seems to be piling up one after the other one my plate, filling it with worries. Tears spilled and my vision blurred, I whacked the back of my head against the cushiony surface of the headrest. I was getting to the point of furiousness with her.

She first ignores me through out the two weeks I've been here and is rude and bossy when she isn't, it's obvious she has something against me. Why ells would she do this to me? I try to be nice and act happy but Christ woman tell me what I have done to piss you all the bloody way to the moon? Cause I have no idea!

Happy smirked and straightened up before exiting the car and walking around to open my door. "We have arrived Ms. Jones," I smiled through dried tears and got up before throwing my arms around him.

"Thanks for telling me, Mr. Hogan," I winked and maid him laugh, I breathed in deeply and marched towards the door, Happy at my tail.

Hell will start now…


	7. Arguments

Marcy jones chapter 7

JARVIS let me in and I heard loud laughing coming from a room near by. "Goodnight Haps" I whispered and tried walking up the stairs in total silence but JARVIS had to kill it and tell the avengers that I have arrived back from my "little" walk. His voice is so loud, if he were a real person I'd block his mouth to shut him up but of course that's impossible. Somehow my hands felt clammy and my head was spinning , worst than before and I felt like I'd fall. I press my hand against the paper white wall and tried balancing myself. When the dizziness had faded I was able to stand straight again.

I sealed my mouth closed and breathed out in irritation. "Marcy? Come here!" My shoulders stiffened and I turned around and went over to the noise like a fly to light.

"What?" I asked half asleep after my day out, Pepper frowned at my use of words and shook her head before getting up. I eyed the rest of them for a moment, all of the Avengers sat watching me, only Tony waved and Clint well...he was to busy looking at Natasha's middle to upper torso area like a drooling dog. Disgusting! I looked in the other direction avoiding Peppers devil look that was somehow directed at me, she stood with her arms crossed and the tip of her heel tapping like a clock at every second. I bit the inside of my lip and looked her dead in the eyes, not to happy with the way she was giving the look.

"You go out for the whole day not even leaving a note to tell me, or us your ok and now you come home and address me with such rudeness and- and..." She sighed and mumbled something under her breath, I didn't do anything. No, I just kept starring at her with the most intimidating look I could muster not giving any response because some how I knew that would have more effect.

"I only said what. And by the way how did you know where I was Pepper? Cause unless you have a tracking device somewhere on my body it would be a bit impossible to know without me telling you. Point is I want to know." I crossed my own arms like her and tried to look confident. The rest of them slowly rose and we're trying to get out unnoticed or seen, most did apart from Tony who Devil eyes or in other words Pepper pulled back into the room with one arm. He stood behind her with his hand rubbing down his face like a face palm .

"What- no- I- I'm sorry but- I...," this is funny cause she knew that I knew that she followed me and she looked totally helpless standing there almost in tears.

"Why don't you trust me? It's not like I'm going to go rob a bank- I'm fourteen. Why are you stalking me?" I explained shouting with hand gestures, she sighed and walked over to the long wall sofa, sinking in to its comfort. Tony looked between Pepper who had her head in hands looking at the verge of a break down, at me who was still standing my ground looking like I felt nothing inside, which maybe somewhere deep down I might not feel anything, the vast majority of me was probably empty.

"Pepper- I was cut off my shouting by Tony.

"Marcy stop! For Christ sake that's enough!" He was mad, I made him mad. I never wanted to make Tony mad because I wanted his approval more so but that was down to drain now. Frowning he marched over to Pepper to reassure her but she didn't move. I felt a spark of Jealousy flame in me at the sight of them.

"I need space," Pepper got up and walked aimlessly to the door and disappearing up the stairs like a ghost with a sucked out sole. I signed knowing I might have gone to far but it felt good, I needed to do that. I ran my hand through my hair and, un- knotting it with a sigh of regret. Yeah I felt regret, yes Pepper is grumpy, yes she ignores me and yes she's hiding something but no I shouldn't have shouted.

"Marcy..." I snapped my head to look at Tony who stood only a few steps in front of me, I lowered my head in shame and whispered sorry. When I looked up he was still with his arms crossed and his brows furrowed, I feel actually quite intimidated by him now and I couldn't help but go red with embarrassment.

"Why did you have to do that? Cause a hell of a scene in front of the others. Upset your aunt and to top it off you hurt not only your feelings but my feelings to.

But because I know your going through a rough patch Marcy I'll just end it at saying Pepper was trying to make shore you did nothing stupid out there, and she has a right to know. So instead of being angry at her just let it go and be the bigger person, people would like you better." He finished and came over to hug me but I didn't let him instead I asked a question of my own.

"Why are you acting like my dad when your only my aunts boyfriend? Why are you acting so...nice when none of this is your God dammed business?" I raised my voice bit by bit as I glared at him, he only stared back expressionless. But through that wall in his eyes I saw something, something that took me off guard- it was sadness. I was confused- why feel sadness over my words? If anything he should be saying sorry out of realization at his wrong words.

"Just back off Tony!" I concluded and turned on my heel, I was rushing up the stairs not wanting to see the look on his face this time. I knew I'd got him were it hurt and I really was feeling guilty for it but he wasn't aloud to act that way and at least one he knows.

I slammed my door shut and went over to the bathroom to freshen up and clear my head. Letting out a shriek I stumbled backwards as I saw the sight in front of me. There standing in my Shower singing to dancing queen with my hair brush was Clint, he didn't notice me though. When his eyes did meat mine it was his turn to scream like a girl and jump three feet in the air then try hide the private areas that I don't think anyone ever wants to see. "GET OUT!" I screamed shielding my eyes from the horrid sight of the naked blonde who aimlessly tried to find a towel.

"God I am so sorry! I thought you were still down there with Tony." He explained desperately, rapping the towel around his waist just showing hist toned torso which would make any girl swoon.

"What? Why are you even here-taking a shower- in my bathroom?" I shouted again in frustration and just right out exasperation.

"Your bathroom is the only one which isn't occupied." His eyes were wide and frantic as he tried to explain himself.

"Well not anymore. GET OUT!" I gestured for the open bathroom door right behind me. He nodded.

"Fine ok I'll go but let's just make one thing clear here. This stays between us, deal?" Just as his hand reached up for mine his towel dropped revealing something I never- ever want to see again- ever. I screamed blocked my sight with my hand as Clint covered up once more. "Shit sorry!"

"GET OUT!" this time he ran and I could finely take my hand away but that only led to me seeing Clint's back side walking away totally exposed as the towel only hid the front of his privates and not the back.

Alone at last! I fell back onto the maters like it was a cloud that I could float and get lost on for hours.


	8. That girl

Marcy Jones chapter 8-

Today's a new day, a new fun day and I can't just stay in this bed until night time cause of some stupid argument I had. No I will not! I'm going to stand up and go down stairs, say sorry and act like I know them. Yeah I just need to stand up but somehow I just can't, maybe I don't want to.

A soft knock was heard at the door, I really didn't want to see anyone of them,I'm too embarrassed after that row with Tony and Pepper. I can just feel the tension in the house and of course I can here them... arguing and all because of me.

I laid back down and pretended to be sleeping as the small voice of Natasha called in. "Marcy open your eyes, I know your awake!" Sighing I sat up and rubbed my face, well I should have known!

"Yeah I know. What do you want?" I asked, she shrugged and hesitantly sat down on the bed.

"Well I...- it's Clint, he's- I know he likes me and... I just can't like him back Marcy and I know you know." She rushed out, I was taken aback: I didn't know that she was aware of this but thing that I don't understand is why she didn't like him back- they're the perfect couple.

"And..?" I'm still very confused here.

"And I need your help to you know get him over me," I raised my eyebrow and nodded slowly, it's like I'm the secret little helper here. (I'm not that tall)

"By why me?" I asked her making her sigh.

"Well Pepper doesn't know and I don't really want her to, the bus are just out of the question if you know what I mean," I nodded even though it wasn't a question.

"So when do we start?" She grinned and started to explain our schedule for the week or maybe month, who knows how long this would take.

When she was out of the room I couldn't help but grin myself because I was finely starting to fit in ad this felt great. I pulled the cover off of me and stood up feeling slightly dizzy but I adjusted and maid my way downstairs.

There standing in the kitchen laughing and talking were the two people I never thought I'd see in this house or anywhere close for that matter. But just seeing them makes me grin.

When they both saw me looking in their direction Vic had come up and through her arms around me, I noticed that she'd cut her hair again back to shoulder length and died it blonde, also she isn't chubby anymore actually she's as thin as me.

Kate hadn't changed one bit; still had her black hair and green eyes, still had the curves and perfect hight. She smiled and tapped my back as a greeting, I on the other hand dived at her, giving her the biggest bear hug I could.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked pulling away, they grinned and shared a look.

"It was Vic's idea, and anyway I wanted to see this place. BTW- it's amazing!" Kate blurted shouting the last part.

I nodded slowly as the impact of them actually being here kicked in to my brain. Are they aloud to be here? What did Pepper say? What did Tony say?- it is his house after all. Maybe I'm gunna get grounded for yesterday and today. I don't want to get grounded, not again.

My whole face dropped at that point and They'd probably noticed because Kate started explaining. "Don't worry tiger lily I asked your aunt. She's all with, but we can't do anything stupid."

"But that changes our whole schedule," Vic grumbled collapsing bak into the bar stool like a child would.

"Guys shush they have cameras!" I joked over dramatically making them look around like crazies.

"Yeah we met Big Brother!" Kate said sitting on Victoria's lap.

"Oh you mean JARVIS yeah that's the butler." I concluded making them gawk.

" 'it' has a name?" I gave Vic my usual 'really?' Look making her smile pathetically.

"don't make fun cause he gets rude." I explained acting like JARVIS had actual feelings.

"Wow your calling it 'he' now-

"-Wait he has feelings?"

"Guys I'm serious- stop!" I finalised making them stare at me in wonder.

"Marcy were just joking around, your making a big deal out of-

"Ms. Jones their is someone at the door. Thank you for defending me." JARVIS's voice came through loudly shutting us all up but only for a minute before both of them started laughing making walruses noises, somehow I also started laughing.

"I'll go get the door," I point out and walk to the door, a little wary at who it is on the other side. I twisted the door handle and let the door swing open to reveal an unfamiliar face, there standing before me was a woman round the age of 30 with chestnut brown hair and azure blue eyes, she was modal like , and tall- I wish I was that tall but instead I arrive her at the shoulders at 5'4. The woman looked oddly like someone I know but who?

I stared at her for one more moment before my thoughts were cut off by a near by foot fall. "Cassie? Oh my god hey," The girl grinned and dodged passed me before throwing her arms around Tony. Well how rude! Must be an old friend.

"Hey T, how are you?" She said pulling away from their hug, I was still standing there next the two annoyed at how easily they can ignore me. It was the woman's turn to take me in, I felt awkward standing there while she tilted her head. She pointed her insect in my direction, "you must be Marcy, I'm Cassandra Tony's s-

"- friend, very good... friend." Tony pointed out giving a silent plea in her direction, I sealed my mouth shut and I nodded.

Wait a minute how does she know my name? "How do you know me?" I tried to ask without sounding rude.

Cassie laughed nervously, "well Tony and Pepper talk about you a lot, so I get to here all sort of stuff about the great Marcy Jones." I smiled tightly before it fell silent and if possible more awkward than it was before. A new pair of foot steps came through, and there stood Kate with three donuts on each finger chewing away at one while watching us like we were a movie- so wired.

"Tony this is my friend Kate, Kate this is-

"- Tony Stark. Oh my god! Oh my god-

"Kate I thought you'd met," Vic said coming through just behind tweatle dum (Kate).

"We did," Tony smiled casually and draped a hand over Cassie's shoulder, who right now was desperately trying to hold in laughter.

"Right I'm sorry Tony, we can go if you want, their hard work." I said gesturing to tweatle dum and dumber who were dramatically gasping at my words.

"Nah their fun, I like them. But hey Cassandra, lets go check out the Iron man suit- you'll love it."

"Ok Anthony," he turned to her an annoyed look on his face.

"Don't call me that, it's not a cool name,"

"Ah but I like it Anthony." His face turned even harder and more bitter.

"Stop it Cassandra- Rose." Her smile was whipped off her face as she nodded in understanding.

"right were causing a scene now Anthony, let's go to your bat-cave and leave these young people who don't seem to catch on to what we are doing." Cassie spoke with a mocking prime proper British voice before strolling away with her head held high.

"Yes quite so Cassandra-Rose," with that he skipped off after her, we heard a girly laugh before it went silent and we exchanged amused looks at one another, Kate still chewing at her donuts and Vic standing looking overly confused with the situation.

"They seam close, are you shore their just friends and not something more?" Vic asked collapsing in the couch followed by Kate and me who laid down across there lap'.

"But Tony's with Pottsi," I face palmed at Kate's comment and Vic sighed and shook her head.

"Not like that you numnut, as in close like family. Of course they seamed close but there was nothing like that." I nodded agreeing with Vic knowing all along that that was true. "BTW- she looked amazing, I swear she glowed." I snapped my eyes opened and nodded quickly.

"Oh my god I thought I was the only one. Made me feel slightly lesbianish." Kate jumped in, Vic placed a hand at her heart and started laughing, while still trying to talk.

"Me two," she shouted.

"Me three." I joined, parading my arms out, Vic let out a bark of laughter; her famous chocking sound one making me and Kate crack up.

It felt just like old times. Made me forget my worries and just live, I loved it today. I really did. Anyway now I'm sitting at the dinning room table alone as Vic and Kate went back to their hotel, yeah one thing Pepper didn't allow was three 14 year olds in the same house, I haven't seen Tony or Cassie since they went down and nor have I seen Nat, Clint and Captain all day so that's weird. Normally there's that usual loud noise once in a while but tonight it's absolute quite like no one ells was home. This worries me slightly, I don't know why just wish Kate and Vic were still her; at least then we could freak out but with each other. Maybe something's going to happen, I feel it.


	9. I hate your sister

"JARVIS turn the music up please." I asked leaning against the wall of the home-gym. I have been dancing and listening to the same song for two hours now, ever since the idea came to mind when I was sitting at the dinning table, I thought maybe instead of sitting there like a loner I can make myself useful and dance.

"Miss. Jones the music is at maximum. The time right now is 1:30 in the morning and I advise you to get some rest before your aunt comes back from Stark Industries in an hours time." The music was barely heard under the annoyingly loud voice of JARVIS. I rolled my eyes at his statement not wanting to do anything but dance.

"JARVIS I don't care what time it is and second you don't have a maximum," I pushed of from the wall and breathed in deeply before starting at the beginning of the song and first step. The song came to a total silence, of for Christ sake! I stopped in mid move to look around. "JARVIS I was enjoying that and-

"I like that song. Good pick" I heard a female voice say; Cassie smiled and walked through the double glass doors of the gym, her arms crossed, her dark curls were up in a messy bun, her top was covered in stains of all kinds and so was her face. She held herself with such confidence and grace, makes me feel slightly intimidated and much smaller than I am.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Thanks… I think. Do you need anything or…?" I asked trying not to sound rude or pushy but also wanting to be left alone.

"Well yes I do actually, I want to talk to you." Cassie asked and went to sit in the leather couch at the other end of the gym, swaying her hips sexily in the proses. "Come sit." She tapped the spot next to her. I sighed and itched my head debating on if I should go or not, I did go though very reluctantly.

"Why?" I asked wanting to get straight to the point, she stretched and leaned back in the leather while resting her hands behind her head.

"Because I want to know more about the famous Marcy Jones who not only everyone talk about but admires. I just want to know why, so tell me." She gestured for me to start.

I scoffed and shook my head. "If I tell you things about me then I want you to tell me stuff about you. Understood?" She smiled playfully but there was something ells in that smile that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Only fair." She paused and frowned all the while scanning the area. "Is this what you normally do at 1:30 in the morning- listen to very loud music?" she asked her voice full of authority and vain like she trying to get under my skin and annoy me, which isn't hard.

"I start. How do you know Tony?" I asked leaning forward my elbows resting on my knees and my head resting on my hands. I hope she tells me the truth and doesn't beat around the bush.

Cassie chuckles slightly before smiling innocently still like playing a game. "Guess. I bet you already know but just don't want to admit." She is right; I have a ruff idea of who she is but I want to here her say it so it's for sure.

"Tell me though,"

"No. Hearing you guess is more fun, I'll give you a hint- we are very close, basically 'grew up' together." She giggled again. She is acting like a teenager when she looks 25-30 years of age, it's hard to take in and understand in some way.

"Cousin?" she shook her head- No! "Best friend?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Almost. Literarily you are on the verge of getting it." I frowned and thought for a moment before a light lit up in my brain.

"Sister! Your Cassandra- Rose Stark, I forgot about you. I mean I never really heard much about you in the first place so…" I felt quite awkward like her glare was literally melting my skin.

"I know I'm the other Stark, you know the one that is practically inexistent to mankind. But hey I'm still a genius with an IQ of 148; well if I was being technical I'd say a creative genius but you know…" She was rushing in almost a huge load or mumbles but who cares- I was getting to know her.

"I get it… kind of. You wish you were equals." She nodded slightly in agreement. "So your turn I guess. Ask away" she smiled and it was a genuine one this time.

"Do you see a shrink? You seam the kind of person to see a shrink to me. Well do you?" I shook my head confused at the sudden randomness.

"…No I don't, and that's really random. Why ask that?"

She shrugged, "Don't know curious." She paused eyeing me. "Anyway let me throw a double whammy and go right for the neck this time. How did you survive the crash? I looked in to your file and-

"Go away!" I cut her off, my patients dead and my anger boiling. I felt like punching her.

"Excuse me?" she was shocked but seam to get why I was so mad, almost trying to be rude.

"Go away! Get out! I've had enough just go away!" I shouted loudly my voice bouncing off every surface. Cassie didn't speak, got up and walked out giving me a silent sorry through her eyes. The tears streamed out of me as the memory flooded back. How I survived? I'm not saying, not yet.

I screamed through my sobs and berried my face in the cushion next to me. Suddenly the music was back on and I felt arms rap around my shoulders, cocooning me soundly. I tried pushing away but the arms wouldn't let me.

"Admit it, your enjoying this." I looked up and dived for a bare hug from Tony who just sat next to me smiling, clueless to what just happened.

"I hate her. I'm going to rip her head off. I can't believe she asked me that question- who does that?" I sobbed trying to get him off me, he wouldn't. "Your sister is- is a witch-"

"Yes I realized that years ago just learned to ignore." He hushed, "So what did she ask this time which is highly inappropriate and offensive."

"She asked how I survived the-the-

"I know what you mean. And I'll let you in on a secret on my sister, Cassie loves playing games and manipulating people and she loves feeling superior. But if you ignore her and treat her the same, she'll start to be nice and respect you and wont be such a bitch." He smiled holding my shoulders in place so he could look at me directly in the eyes.

"Why is she trying to make me feel like this?"

"This is Cassie you're talking about, I don't even know the answer to that" and that bombshell Clint came in with Natasha and Cap, all three in full S.H.E.I.L.D uniform (What ever that is). They all looked tired and worn out as they came to sit next to us, Clint tapping my back in the process probably trying to make me feel better but sucking at it like an idiot. But somehow _that_ made me feel better, him being an idiot made _me_ feel happy. (If that makes any sense. Doesn't matter either way cause I'm rambling)


	10. Oussa oussa

Guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. Certainly made me laugh!

BTW I own nothing apart from Cassie, Marcy (of course), Victoria, And Kate. xx:))

•••••••••

"Im not being un fair, you spent the night in jail Marcy and you were expelled for another week. When's this behaviour going to stop? I've had enough young lady." Pepper shouted as she paced around the kitchen in a stressed state. Se gripped the house phone tightly in her hand, awaiting the call of the school.

"Pepps it's called being suspended and I've always behaved like this," I tried holding back the smirk. I sat arms crossed and leaning back in the back stool uncomfortably.

"No you weren't always like this Marcy... I know it's hard but you need to try and move on. It's time to stop thinking about them and let it go," she said calmer and kinder.

I paused thinking about the right words. I can't deny that it feels good to talk to my aunt again but I just didn't want to start on basses like this. She had no right to tell me to move on... No one does apart from myself.

"Pepper don't tell me to move on. You are not the one who saw and witnessed one hundred and one people die, your not the one having nightmares..." I said, the last part almost inaudible to others.

"Nightmares? Marcy your having nightmares?" She stopped dead in her tracks seeing that I wasn't answering. My eyes got blurry and I started to cry. Why do I cry so much? I'm like... Depressed or something.

"... Yeah." I sniffed as Pepper rapped her arms around me and kissed my head.

"Sweetheart I had no idea" she pulled back when I was breathing again.

"It's ok... I never told you," she nodded and rubbed my shoulder. "We're is everyone?" I haven't heard any noises.

"just on a mission, should be back any time now." She smiled standing up, "do you want to help me set the table?"

I grinned, "I'd like that," we'd finely maid up. I think we both needed to talk and tell each other things...so yes I'm happy.

I placed the last of the cutlery on the dinning table when the workshop door squeaked closed and the normal loud music started playing along with the usual jokes and arguments of the avengers was heard me and Pepper exchanged looks and nodded.

"Oh that smells nice- I'm hungry." Tony breathed in entering the kitchen and smelling the take out pizza.

"Yeah well don't touch, we're waiting for everyone." He pouted and sat up on the table.

He gasped like he'd just remembered something. "Oh your school called, they want you coming in after school and help out with the janitor work as a punishment for this times fight up." My eyes widened and I face palmed not wanting Pepper to know that part.

"What? How bad a state is the other girl," Pepper asked stopping the table cooking to look at Tony.

"Well not as bad as black eyed tramp over here but not to good either." He put on smiled and gestured in my direction.

I gasped and glared at him, "I don't look like a tramp Tony, take that back" I picked up the unlit candle making him narrow his eyes and sigh.

"I'm not apologising Marcy, I never take back what I say." He sasses.

"Take it back" I shouted and stood up about to throw the candle.

"Dude it was a joke, calm. Oussa oussa." He smirked inhaling and out-haling mockingly.

"Ok that's enough , Marcy candle now" Pepper stuck her hand out waiting for me to hand it over but I didn't budge. "Candle now!" she commanded tapping the tip of her heel.

"He started it- calling me a tramp." I said lowering my arm.

Tony smiled innocently, "oussa oussa" he pushed closing his eyes and breathing in and out again.

"Tony stop annoying the child," Pepper warned placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't call me a child," I shouted.

"Oussa oussa" Tony grinned and did the routine of breathing all over again.

"SHUT UP!" Me and Pepper shouted at the same time.

"Oussa- maybe not..." He saw our glares stabbing him. We stayed in uneasy silence before Clint walked in with a smile making us awkwardly act like nothing happened.

"Smells nice,"

... Fun times!


	11. Secret confession

I know it's super early but I just couldn't help myself, this chapter says it all.

I don't own any of the marvel characters used only Marcy, Cassie, Vic and Kate.

Enjoy chapter 11

••••••••••

Tony's POV. Secret be told.!

I want to tell her, I want to be more than just Pepper's boyfriend to her. I want to be the person she goes to to talk about things and not Clint, I just want to be her dad.

I know what I promised to Dessy, that I won't ever meat her but now Dessy is dead and my promise died with her. Marcy needs me and I want to be there for her, heck I am there for her. She can come to me with anything, I wish she knew that.

Marcy is a Stark not a Jones and I really don't know why Pepper doesn't want to tell her, I want a real relationship with the fourteen year old and like what Cassie said I can steer her in the right direction.

I don't like how Marcy is acting lately, suspensions and spending nights in jail- that's not cool and I am worried, I should be... Dessy would have wanted that.

I miss Dessy so much and I should have never left her, never. I don't usually regret the things I do but when I walked out on my family... It's the worst feeling I ever have felt. Just seeing Marcy makes my heart hurt, and seeing her hurt is even harder to deal with. I can only hope hat one day shed maybe forgive me if she finds out.

••••

I look at the clock up ahead but don't take in the numbers, I know it's late but I can't stop building. The suit is the only thing that gets my mind off of Marcy and Dessy and Pepper and John who is getting on my nerves with all his calls, I know he wants to be Marcy's guardian but he cant, I can't let him... I finely get to meat my daughter and I will not let anyone even her uncle take her away.

"Sir may I advise you to leave your hobbies till later in the morning and get some rest, I'm afraid your blood pressure is rising due to your sleep deprivation." JARVIS advised.

No cant sleep, he should know by now. "Sorry JARV but that's not happening," I said carrying on with my work. I looked up at the clock again, it was quite late and I hadn't actually and properly slept in 3 days now. "Ok JARVIS turn music off please, machines away and Tv off."I said and Pushed the wheelie chair away from the main work station before standing up and walking to the workshop door.

"Sir there is your sister asking for you at the door, she says its urgent." JARVIS said, I sighed and rushed to my sisters side.

She stood with the door open starring at the person in front of her. I slowly looked up, my eyes widening at the site.

"John!" I glared not wanting anything to do with the man.

He smirked. "Stark," he nodded at both Cassie and I. "May I." He pushed through and into the house. "Well this is just like old times, don't you think?" He had his hands in his jacket pockets and his nose pointed up in the air- made me sick, just the site of him.

"I'll give you to some silence," Cassie said giving me a look that I know all to well that meant "be careful". Nodding John walked casually to the kitchen.

"So I was thinking about our last call. You remember right you telling me I'm not aloud to even talk to her." He paused turning to face me, his face Serious like all jokes were over but there was never any to start with on my behalf...

"Anthony she's my niece, i just want what's best for the girl,"

Yeah and that's why you want to take her away from the only people that cares for her. Marcy would hate it there in Australia, she barley likes it here much less a different continent.

"John it's still a no, the social worker chose me and Pepper and that- that's final, no farther question." I finalised.

What was he doing here anyway at 4 in the morning? He's planning something... I feel it.

"Ah Anthony I have a lawyer and I will fight my case, just you wait I will have her away from you in no time. Away from the press and parties, like I said Stark its for her own good. Don't you see what it's doing to her?" He paused and looked around.

"I bet your always drunk!" I frowned and bit my lip at the comment, trying to hold in the urge to punch him square in the face. what good would come from that... Right?"

"...Anyway I'll see you later in the morning when Marcy is up and we can properly talk about our situation." He said snapping me back to reality, the stuck dim wit smiled and stuck his hand out for me to shake but I kept glaring. Nodding he got the picture that I wasn't fond and he walked off, just like that with no further question, leaving me.

Sighing I sat up on the counter top, this is going to be a long day.


	12. Dark and peaceful

It's dark and peaceful.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite…" Clint joked closing the door making me giggle. Closing my eyes I dipped my head under the cover ready for my dreams to take me away.

_…__This is it, were going to die. I never wanted to end my life like this; I wanted to go down peacefully and happily not in a plane about to crash. _

_I took hold of the oxygen mask in front of me and breathed in, the warm tears streaming out of my eyes. Please stop SCREAMING! But they didn't, on the contrary they all got louder as every second went by. Mum was praying through every breath she took and dad…well he was just sitting with his eyes closed and the mask at his mouth, seaming quite at peace with him self. _

_I tried thinking of something other than the fact that the plane had made a sudden nosedive and was going at a scarily quick speed to the ground. "They say she's in the class A-team, stuck in her daydream, been that way since eight-teen …" My voice died down to a whisper._

_Impact. The plane went silent, the screams and loud voices of people went to total quietness. I closed my eyes as the plane went dark and I could no longer see or hear. Pain shot up in my body, legs, arms, and torso hurt so much. I felt a warm liquid run down both sides of my neck and forehead; I think I'm bleeding. Gasping I…._

"Mum! Mum!" I scream sitting up to an erect position. My breathing quick and uneven, my brain going at what seamed to be a million miles an hour not letting me keep up. The plane, I'm not on the plane. Not on plane. I ran my hand through my hair, wet from all my sweating. I need to breath! I stand up and pace around my room, whispering a song as under my breath to calm me.

"I'm gonna pick up the peaces and build a Lego house, if things go wrong we can look at them…" I sung quietly still pacing like a mad girl. "Marcy? You ok?" I heard a whispered from the bedroom door; I stop dead in my tracks and start pacing back wards until I hit a wall. "Marcy… hey its ok. It's just me Cassie? Don't scream ok? I wont hurt you." She tiptoed over and lent down in front of me about to reach out and touch my trembling body.

I slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me!" I whisper shouted.

She threw her hands up in surrender. "I wont, ok I wont touch you." but instead I touched her, hugging her tightly. She wasn't my mum but she was the only one close by and I was… in pain.

"…Sorry-

"Don't be." She paused. "Were waiting for you down stairs, there's someone wanting to talk." She gently said and stood.

"Do you know what it's about?" she shook her head.

"Sorry, but I'll accompany you." I smiled but shook my head; she nodded and walked out closing the door behind her.

So someone is waiting for me down stairs, I wonder whom, maybe Vic and Kate. She said some- 'one' so not the girls but who?

Dressed in a simple pair of black jeans and white T-shirt I made my way down the white staircase, my biker boots echoing at every step. A smile on my face I walk down the hallway towards the living room but stop when I here shouting, stopping I leaned against the wall next to the door.

_"…__Don't you dare say you know what's best for her John, Don't!" _I here Tony shout with venom, my heartbeat started to quicken with anxiety.

_"__I do know what's best for her, have you seen this place? Its not child fit." _John? He's the 'someone' isn't he? No not John, please not John.

_"__You're talking bole shit!" _Tony's voice got louder.

_"__Yeah am I? She is my niece Anthony- I get rights." _ John shot back.

Tears formed in my eyes. _"You're not taking her away from me. Not this time." _–Tony.

_"__Yes I can and I will, just you wait and see." _– John.

_"__I will kill you." _Tony, there was silence. I slid down to a sitting position still listening intently.

_"__Yeah? Go on throw me one Stark." _I heard shuffling and loud movements.

_"__Stop both of you. She could be listening right now." _Pepper cut both them off, she sounded like she was crying.

_"__Don't you dare tell me what to do Pepper." _John shouted when more shuffling was heard before a scream broke the noises.

_"__Don't you touch my girlfriend you conniving ass-whole" _Tony started again.

_"__Who's stopping-_

I stood up at once and swung open the double doors with great force making myself noticed. Everyone went quite, the avengers stared at me, and Tony and John broke out of their glaring contest and looked at me with worry. All was silent until I shouted threw my tears- "Haven't any of you thought of what I want, any of you?" They had no right, It's my life not theirs, its were I live not them.

They both looked down at the floor in guilt. "…I thought so." I back tracked out of the room and ran out of the house not wanting any of their advice or presence. "Marcy wait." I heard Clint shout but I kept running, running away from my fears.

**SOOOOOOOO Where does Marcy run to? Or is it a who? DUN DUN DUNNNNNN…. **

**Read to find out. ;) **

**Thanks for the reviews by the way. **

**XOXO Sammy. **


	13. Just a small problem

Tony clutched his hand in anger watching as the door was heard slamming; John stared after the running girl with guilt crawling up his spine. "That girl is meant to be in Australia not here, at least there she's with people she loves." He started off.

"She loves us, I can promise you that." Clint cut in about to break the mans face but Nat took hold of his hand and held it tight.

"She doesn't belong here in this place with you, she is my niece. I promised my brother I'd take care of her and you are standing in the way." He said advancing on Tony with a clutched fist.

"Yeah and I wont move. Marcy doesn't want you, she wants us." Tony shouted punching him hard in the face before Captain pulled him back. John fell hard on the ground cupping his cheek in the process.

Cassie gasped and pushed the big group away from the man lying on the floor, "Just leave Jones, your not wanted. You here me- Just leave." She shouted in his face, he winced and stood up.

"You have no rules over this girl, none. Is she really just aloud to leave Stark? That would never happen with me, never." He finished and marched out of the living room in anger wanting nothing to do with these fakes. Turning around once more. "You'll here from my lawyers, bye Pepper." With that he walked off leaving the hero's and pepper in silent shock. Pepper cupped her mouth and sobbed and sunk in the wall sofa, Tony stood his body relaxing and breathing slowing as he ran a sweaty hand through his jelled hair.

"Pepper I cant loose her this time, I left when she was young but now I'm staying and he can't have her. I know you don't want that and I know you promised but…" The blond looked up at her boyfriend and nodded in understanding.

"I know Tony ok and I promise that I'll help you fight him, we all will. Wont we?" she stood up and looked at the rest of the group who all nodded. "Good so it's settled he's an ant that must be crushed." Tony laughed but lent in and pressed his lips against hers, she giggled but kissed back with passion. Thank god she agreed with him!

"Now for the last time, were the hell is Marcy?" Captain shouted over them all, their faces went blank with questions and worry. They had no idea. Captain somehow felt something like protectiveness towards the girl, but he also felt anger, as he didn't no matter what wanted Marcy to get hurt.

"Oh my god Marcy!" Pepper pulled out of Tony's hug and started pacing, her mind going crazy with sadness and worry for her niece. Why did she have to run?

Marcy started to slow her pace, her feet started to ache and her head pound. Two hours have past and she still can't quite believe the situation she walked in on earlier that day, they really thought they did the decisions for her didn't they? Wrong. Marcy will not let them choose. Why did John have to come anyway? Why now? He must have something under his sleeve; maybe use her for his own personal games or make her do things. A stone like feeling dropped in her stomach; that must be the reason, why ells would he take Marcy with him to Australia. She just hoped that the avengers like they said would help her out of it. Then the memory of Tony telling John that he'd kill him if he ever tried taking her away and she laughed, she laughed because that was the first time Tony showed his real and actual emotion towards her.

Rain started to fall and she had to stand against one of the many standing pine trees on the side of the winding road, which she remembers' leads to the beach and farther but that was a long walk to get to.

Marcy slid down to the ground and rested her head back against the wet bark, her thoughts running wild with an explanation for today. But she didn't spend long on that as the rain had stopped and she had decided to walk on.

The beach was nearer than she had interpreted and took only 10 minutes more to get to. Along the beach, past the stairs, on the road were people standing trying to get a glimpse of something, that something sounded like some music being sung. Marcy smiled and tried dodging past some of the crowd until she came face to face with three musicians, one singing, the other was playing the guitar while sitting down, and the last was the pianist. They were singing to 'Cecilia' by the vamps, Marcy liked that song; it was fun and made her dance and smile.

People cheered and danced along, the lead singer pointed to Marcy and gestured for her to join them. She was shocked at first and didn't quite know why he was doing this until it clicked- she lives with the Avengers, she was famous. Nonetheless she walked the five more feet towards the singer as the song ended leaving them with the sound of peoples voices.

"I was wondering if you wanted to pick the next song Miss. Stark." My eyes went wide; I am certainly not a Stark. How could they think that; I look nothing like Tony much less his sister.

"Shore I'll chose, by the way I'm not a Stark. I'm a Jones." Marcy said and thought for a moment, wondering what song suits this scene best. Until the light bulb in her brain flicked on at the idea, she lent in to tell the singer in a whisper so no one ells could here and it would be a surprise.

The singer laughed and nodded agreeingly suggesting she sings the chores and him the rap as it was her who chose the song. "_I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad, by all of the things I never had…" _Marcy started off, her voice loud but pretty and smooth and ear catching.

Happy parked the Jaguar a meter away from the watching crowd and stepped out leaving Tony, Pepper and Clint inside. He scanned the area for the owner of the voice he recognized and spotted her at the far left away form him, he gestures for Clint to come and they make their way threw the annoying hippy like cheerers.

"Marcy comes over here." Clint commanded in a loud whisper for only Marcy to here, the girl maid eye contact with the blue eyed man and stiffened, her voice trailed off leaving people wanting more.

"How did you find me Clints?" Marcy asked handing the microphone to the older boy and joining them as they walked away from the crowd.

"Jarvis tracked your phone." He said simply in a nicer and less aggravated voice. "First off, why the hell did you run off like that?" She raised her eyebrow in shock.

"Because none of you should think you can make my decisions for me, it wasn't fair and I had to get away… I would have come back you idiot." She concluded not wanting to speak anymore; she sat back in the car not realizing the watching eyes of both Tony and Pepper on her. She slowly turned and jumped when she saw them, arms crossed and scowling. She is in so much trouble.

"Come here and give us a group hug, now." Tony said stretching his arms out for her to hug him, Pepper copied. Marcy grinned in relief and accepted the offer. So she isn't in trouble….

**OK guys hope you liked it. I'm not going to keep it in third person by the way, its going straight back to Marcy's P.O.V. **

**Please review, it helps on feedback. No pressure! =) =) =) =) **


	14. McDonald

I laid awake my head hiding under the bed duvet, I can't fall asleep, i can't close my eyes. I'm just not tired, is that weird? Probably is for someone my age, who can blame me though after everything that happened today. After what I heard at the house, I thought my best option was to run, to flee, but now that I think about all the options I had at hand this morning- running was the worst one, and now that I had proper time to think things through, I think my running must have pissed a lot of people off. Especially Clint, even through dinner he was starring at me with eye of examination, like the first time we met- it creeped me out… a lot.

After today I feel like I'm back to square one with these people, (by people i mean- Nat, Clint and Captain) feels like all the trust I had building up had just disappeared in the events of one day, they made me feel uncomfortable and a bit unwanted this evening. I don't like feeling like this, like I can't feel at home and can't put my feet up and relax like I belong, well it's not like I do anyway… right? It never was a place to belong, I made that clear to myself from the moment I walked through those doors, that I wasn't going to get attached to these guys. Their not my family, well that's what I thought but now I'm not so sure; I guess I'd have to accept that their now the only people I have left and at some point I'd have to start telling them the whole truth. What ever that might be, it would make us even closer…. I hope.

I shifted position so i was lying on my side, I stared blankly at the clock watching every second go by. Slowly my brain wondered back to the time I had spent at the group home, back to the time when I met that older boy (who I really cant remember the name of.), when he forced me into something that no one my age should ever have to go through, I'm not talking about killing someone or robbing a bank. No the thing he forced me to do was between the two of us and I think by now you know what I'm talking about, it's just one of those things right that just happen. I don't think I can ever forget what he did, it's like that quote "You might forgive them for what they have done, but you cant forget." And I know its true.

I think that would be the part of the truth I would never be able to tell Pepper and the Avengers. What I went through over there in that place would stay with just me, although I only spent three weeks at the group-home, they were the three weeks that wont leave my memory until the day I die. Its not that it was like Annie or had a bad smell and food actually the food was not bad at all, it was the people that stayed there, which had the effect on me. Especially that boy, Lucas I think his name was. He was good looking and quite strong but he had something in him that just made you shiver and not in a good way.

Letting out a breath I thought back to the time it actually happened. But slowly that led to me closing my eyes out of tiredness…

_"__Please Lucas I don't want to, just stop." I tried pushing him away but he kept forcing himself on me, and he was so strong compare to me. I just wish someone ells were in the house, why did we have to get grounded? Why can't someone save me? "Get off! Lucas I'm serious just get…" the butterflies in my stomach fluttered hard making me want to vomit as he pressed his lips against mine while holding my arms against the wall not letting me get away._

_A tear escaped my eyes, I hope he doesn't notice. "Are you crying? you're such a kid! Fragile little rich kid, ain't that right little girl?" the anger in side me rose as he kept talking, saying words he knew would hurt. He kissed my neck and placed a strong hand at my waist while his other held my left arm still not letting me get away._

_ "__I'll do anything just please stop. Stop Lucas…please" the please was almost inaudible as he threw me against the side of the bed. My heart started pounding in my ears as the pain shot up the left side of my body._

_"__Shut up you little bitch. I don't care. No one care what you want." I stared at him as he said that, he slowly walked towards me making me dread his every step._

_"__Help. Anyone help. Miss Jensen please!" he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up, looking me directly in the eyes with such hatred and sadness before slapping me at my cheek…_

"Lucas stop." I screamed and sat up, looking at my room with fear. My body shaking and my forehead sweating, I'm awake. Thank god! Yes that was definitely the the part I would never, ever tell them. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table- 2:43 p.m., I let out a breath and rested my head in my hands, trying to calm myself. I gulped down the stone in my throat and slid out of bed, tiredly I walked down the corridor not making any noise, step by step I came closer to the first floor of the house. Hopefully no one was up. I walked along the winding corridor that led to the large kitchen and sat at the bar stool, still trying to catch my breath. Nothing worked, I could try water, that usually helped when I was younger and I'd have nightmares or maybe tea. I decided on water as it made less noise to make, slowly sipping it my blood pressure lowered and I was calmer and cooler.

"Marcy you still up?" I turned to see both Clint and Tony at the door. A-Oh! Bitting my lip I nodded slowly.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked trying to sound as though i hadn't heard there question which i obviously had.

"Why are you up?" I smiled and shrugged at Tony's question.

"Oh just decided to wake up a little earlier than usual, you know trying to live a bit more. Well why are you up so early this morning?" I asked back sounding casual earning a wary look from both men. Oh dam!

"I was working, couldn't sleep. Now back to you, do you really think were idiots?" he smiled tightly. He's so annoying, does he have to know everything? I shook my head innocently and shrugged.

"Why would I take you for an idiot Tony?" I asked my voice almost sarcastic and mischievous.

"Ha-ha I'm serious why are you up?" Tony asked again, Clint just staid quite and started shuffling through the cabinets for something to eat.

"…Uh- fine I give up… I couldn't sleep and decided to come down for a drink…" Ok maybe that wasn't the whole truth but it was more than i was willing to tell him.

Clint glanced over at Tony and shrugged, he was holding something between his teeth like a sweet of some sort, Tony glared at him before glaring like a child. "Why couldn't you sleep?" He asked sitting next to me at the island.

Once again I bit my lip, they shared another glance of secret languageing before Clint joined us with an arm-full of sweets, biscuits,and bred that he one by one placed on the counter top in front, sitting down he sighed leaving us all in silence. I copied the sigh and fiddled with my baggie baseball jersey. "I have problems thats why, you should really know that by now." I pointed out none-chantedly.

Clint nodded and shoved more food down his throat, Tony glanced over at him before pinching some bread and nibbling at it. "Urge you know whatever, you'll tell me when your ready." He smiled and winked secretly at Clint who gave him a thumbs up. "But for now I'm hungry and really craving fast-food so Clint what do say- we go out get some McDonald's, hang out in Malibu and what-not?" He asked but his voice indicated that he was being rhetorical. Clint once more shrugged, "Dude stop stuffing your face and lets go, I'm hungry." he stood up and tried taking hold of Clint's arm who kept stuffing food down like a vacuum.

"I'm eating, let me finish eating." he pronounced like Tony was a child nagging for something, which he kind of was. "And what about Marcy, Someone needs to look out for her if she's staying up at home." He gestured at my with a sweet in hand.

"She can come lets go please… Clint I'm serious I'll pick you up and run if you don't stand up now… now … now… now." Tony shout whispered at the younger male in patiently who stared at him with eyes of shock. "Clint!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming you impatient snag. Marcy come on lets go before he throws a tantrum." Clint said walking towards the front hall awaiting for me to follow. Tony jumped up in anticipation, took the car keys and ran after the 20 something year old.

"Guys wait I'm still in my Pyjamas," I said standing up, Tony came rushing back in with a sigh.

"Who cares it's McDonalds," I thought for a moment, it would get my mind off Lucas won't it? And would get me out of the house... I nodded before walking after him. It can't be so bad to spend some time with them. I slipped into my Uggs and pulled on a jacket just incase.

…..

We sat in the white Audi R8 in comfortable silence as the songs kept playing, we were gliding through the empty streets at a quick speed that once in a while would make me grab on for the edges of the seats. Did Tony realise that he wasn't the only in this car, it really felt like a roller-coster ride and to be honest I felt like vomiting. The car came to a sudden stop and both me and Clint moaned in horror as we both went forward against the seat belt, Tony though just grinned, Clint reached out and thumped him. "Can you drive at a slightly less speed that won't end our lives?" Tony shrugged,

"Why would I do that? You people and your lack of fun." he sighed and opened the car door, stepped out before stretching like a lazy cat. I got out second and was followed by Clint who almost looked green. Well here we are just outside of McDonalds just about to go in when something clicked in my brain, I'm standing with a infamous Billionaire who is probably more famous than Disney and a super cool assassin who is also quite famous. "Guys aren't you going to were caps or sunglasses or I don't know a mask?" I shrugged, Tony gasped in realisation before going to the trunk and fishing out to baseball caps and expensive looking pare of sunglasses.

"Thanks for reminding me, Clint think fast." he threw the black cap at hawkeye and pulled on the red one on top of his head. "By the way, why would I wear a mask, that kinda sounds like a bank robber or something?" I shrugged entering the fast-food shop.

"I don't know it was an idea Tony." we walked over to the cue, Clint and Tony in golfed in a conversation about what to order but me, i just slowly and casually glanced around the MacDonald's trying to take everything and everyone in my memory like a scanner. I didn't pick up on anyone I knew (thank god) so I went back to listening in on Tony's and Clint's petty argument about fries.

"Hey guys welcome to McDonalds, what would you like- OMG I swear I know you, did you-

"What no," We all said at the same time exchanging looks before Tony took over, probably having the most experience. "I don't think we've met, have we Franklin?" Tony spoke gesturing for Clint who mumbled something back like an insult. "Nope don't think so, must be confused with someone ells, ain't that right Richard?" He asked Tony with a smirked who whispered touché under his breath. Chuckling I elbowed Tony as a way to say 'nice one'.

"But I swear I recognise you from somewhere don't I?" The dumb like blonde said warily pointing to me who just went wide eyed.

"I really don't think so sorry," I said shrugging.

she laughed and waved it off unnoticed. You guys are cute, is she your daughter?" I snickered at her question, she must now think their gay. Ha-ha. Clint went white in the face, and Tony shrugged.

"Of course, ain't that right Franky?" Tony said in a overly cliche gay voice while in the meantime slapping Clints but who stiffened and tried to shuffled away from the slightly older male. I tried desperately to hold in laughter as all this was happening.

"Well duh, love ya Gertrude!" Clint copied and went over to me before kissing my cheek like a weirdo. I went stiff and pushed him away in disgust, Tony started giggling but was stopped briskly by Clint's shoe that went in contact with his carve.

glaring at Clint,Tony slapped his back in fake love before speaking: "Ah well anyway can we order now?" The girl smiled and nodded.

"Course sorry, hi welcome to McDonald, what would you like to order this morning?" I snickered but pathetically covered it with a cough, Tony just stared at her like she was as dumb as a doll for starting the whole speech over again but covered it by sighing and starting our order. Clint was already lost in space as he played away on his Stark- Phone.

…..

"Ok were do we sit my cuties?" Tony asked with a overly fake voice. I looked at him and mumbled "drop it" before taking a seat at the table nearest to the door so we could run out quickly if anyone were to find out our real identity. "Yeah your right that was weird," I nodded, but Clint scoffed.

"But totally hilarious, she had no actually clue who the hell we actually are. High five Richey." He prepped slapping Tony's hand.

"Ah that totally belong on youtube Franko" Tony said back and settled in his seat, taking a huge bite out of the big-Mc he hummed under his breath. I slowly nibbled at my fries while glancing over at the door behind "Franky" and "Richey", my relaxed state went to stressed out and shaky as my eyes slipped upon an old 'friend'. Why in McDonald? I slowly slid lower in my seat trying to avoid Lucas's stare on me, he was with two other teens, both from the group-home. "Shit." I whispered looking down at my food knowing that all three of their eyes was on me.

Tony and Clint exchanged a look before turning slowly to look at the thugs behind us, They looked back at me and furrowed their eyebrows. "Who are' they Gerttie?" Tony smirked but when he saw that I was not amused his smile dropped, "No but seriously who are they?" i shrugged.

"Ah no one" i made eye contact with Lucas who grinned back, I shivered and shook my head as he and his friends came over. Oh my god! My heart quickened at every step they took towards us. He was such a street kid, you could so tell by the way he wore the ripped jeans and boots, his friends weren't any better- same exact style that made you think twice before talking to them.

They stopped right before us and Lucas Waved at me and winked, that's when my heart stopped all together…


	15. After the big-Mc and fries

**I KNOW SUPER QUICK UPDATE BUT I JUST COULD'T WATE. SO ENJOY XX **

"Marcy hey, it's been a while," Jane said, she had changed since I last saw her, she has the whole gothic look going on with lip and eyebrow piercing and jet black hair, I'm not quite shore if it suited her but who cares really. She came towards engulfing me in a hug, I could smell the drugs on her from a mile away but chose to ignore. "Hanging out with famous peeps now huh?" she whispered in my ear while pointing her thumb to Clint and Tony behind her, who stared at the small group of teens that now stood around us with shock and in Clint's case amusement. How is this even funny?

I laughed fakely trying to get her off me, "Funny. I can't believe you're here, like- wow." I said standing up and hugging Joel who stood leaning against our booth, my head slightly spinning and my eyes desperately trying to avoid Lucas's.

"Looking even prettier, I could so tap that." He whispered with a smirk sending shivers down my arms. I tried pushing him away but he just inhaled the sent of my hair and tightened his grip around my torso. "Loving the PJ's by the way, they really take in your… shape." My eyes widened and I punched him at the arm making him grown and let go, with still a smirk upon his face. I turned shakily towards Lucas who had his arms crossed and grinning lopsidedly at me, it scared me slightly.

"Lucas, hey." My fake smile disappeared as we stood for a moment staring into each other's eyes. He licked his lips and advanced for me secretly winking as he rapped one arm around my shoulder. "Great to see you, I miss having you around. We had so much fun together didn't we?" he said aloud as if there was a lot of reading between the lines for me to do.

"Maybe in your mind Lucas, you go rot in hell," I whispered the last part so only we could here, his jaw tightened in anger as he lent in to kiss my cheek making everyone around our table stand and stare awkwardly knowing something was up.

"Lets just remember what I can do B-B, you shouldn't act like your more than us cause lets face it your at the same level as a rat." He whispered in my ear, I stiffened and stepped back but he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back in for a hug letting me smell the cigarettes and drugs on him, I was paralyzed- had no idea what to do. Pulling away he rubbed my shoulder, "Well it was great seeing you. See you around I hope." He said winking before walking casually towards the cashier with Joes at his tail.

" Good luck, he's an ass trying to scare you- don't listen Marcy. Anyway hope you visit at some point before I go." I sighed and nodded at Jane who hugged me once more, "Have a nice… morning I guess." She laughed and waved before joining the two boys.

We were left in silence for a moment as I sat back down, Tony and Clint eyeing me still not speaking. We all knew that now wasn't a good time to talk or bring up anything about what just happened. Sighing Tony slowly nodded, "So how do you know those guys? Unless those are the people you usually hang out with…" He whispered so it was only us three who could here.

"No there not the people I normally hang out with. I met them while at the group-home, that's all." I explained eating a few more fries. I didn't want questions about the group-home nor did I want to talk about it.

"You seamed slightly uncomfortable around them, what had happened over there?" Clint asked forwarding in his seat out of curiosity. I shrugged trying to act relaxed but inside I was freeking out like a crazy person.

"Nothing much," I said avoiding Tony's examination, he probably saw right through me. But stayed quite for a moment.

"Were going to need a little more information than that," Tony mumbled under his breath but I still heard it quite clearly.

"Just…" I thought for a moment choosing the right words to say. "I had a reputation, that's all I'm saying." I told them.

"Are we going to have to ask them about that or are you going to keep talking?" Clint asked. Sighing my eyes jumped from the street kids to my new "family" before I chose to look at the mettle table.

"What do you want to know?"

"What they did to you back then to make you say that to that guy- Lucas?" Clint carried on, Tony stayed quite and ate the food in front of him, and I have a feeling he's caught on already but for my sake in keeping his mouth shut- for now anyway.

"Lucas is… complicated to explain. Jane and Joel are just old pals, well Jane is anyway." I explained thinking about what Joel had said to me a couple of minutes ago.

"We still going to need more info Marce," Clint said, Tony just sighed and shook his head.

"Idiot! I get that I'm a genius but come on put the peaces together." He finely spoke up dropping the fry back in the packing casually.

Clint thought for a few minutes, he was frowning and taking my whole appearance in, before nodding in understanding. "I still don't get it." He concluded.

"Jane and Joel are druggies Clint. I wasn't happy back then so I joined them, got into trouble with them. Lucas was bad news; they all were but Lucas had gone to juvi a couple of times for assault and other stuff obviously.

"One day when we were both grounded and alone at the house, he- he did things to me, I guess we both…" I trailed off not able to speak any longer; swallowing hard I shifted in my seat. Tony stared at me in horror and Clint avoided eye contact. I bet Tony didn't know that! "Sorry," They shook their heads; Tony got up and adjusted the cap on his head before walking out of the McDonald. No! I lost him too now; I don't want to loose him. I got up abruptly and followed after him. "Wait Tony please," He opened the car door and was about to get in when he stopped and we shared a look.

"He did things to you! Really is that what your going to explain rape as? And then the drugs and that girl, what the hell did you do back then Marcy?" I was of lost of words, I stood not able to move as he waited for an answer actually expecting me say something. My vision got blurry as water started to fall from my eyes. Here we go again!

"…I'm sorry ok but why couldn't you tell us?" He closed the door and took a step towards me; I put my hand out to stop him and back tracked. "Marcy it's just a lot to take in," I nodded walked to the other side of the car before getting in and whipping the tears away. Clint was next in the car after and long 10-minutes wait of silence between us Tony joined and put the car in ignition.

Silence filled the car, not even music played making the air even thicker around us. I wish I could just go back in time to when I woke up from the nightmare to not even going to sleep, at least then I wouldn't be sitting here at this exact moment, maybe now I'd be fast a sleep snoring.

Clint cleared his throat about to speak, and guessing by his expression it was on another subject. "Who wants to here a joke?" I smiled slightly, quietly thanking god for Clint.

Sighing I turned to look at the male in the passenger side of the car, Tony just kept starring off on the road not saying a word to any of us. "Go on," I said finely.

He let out a breath, "Ok here we go. A man cheats on his girlfriend Lorraine with a woman named Clearly. Lorraine dies suddenly.

At the funeral, the man stands up and sings, "I can see Clearly now, Lorraine is gone."" He finished giggling away, Tony turned to him for a second with a look that said 'idiot' but still grinned.

"That's an alright one." Tony said and I just had to smile, he's acting like his normal self again. Whatever Clint did, it helped. Clint shook his head.

"You just can't admit that you found it funny can you?" The blonde asked, Tony shrugged turning to look at Clint for a millisecond.

"Not true."

"True."

"Not true."

"Like I said you can't admit to the fact that my jokes can be funny." Clint crossed his arms and pointed his nose up in a way to say – I'm right, your wrong.

"Idiot," Tony mumbled with an air of amusement, Clint gasped in mock horror.

"I'm not an idiot Anthony," He squealed like a worked up woman, he shook his head. "You people and your insults, I swear I'd be killing my self at this rate." Clint finished over dramatically, Tony just laughed.

I stared off through the window, not really listening to the rest of their rant. I was to busy thinking about what happened at the McDonalds. How could he ever say that to me? Say that I'm rat, how can he? I feel my heart beat accelerate as the whole thing played out in my head. Why did I ever have to meat him? He's the rat not me- him! Why did he have to ruin me? I'm just so annoyed right now, like I could kick a door or break plate like the Greeks. Then there's Joel, he literally had the guts to say that in front of Stark and Hawkeye, maybe they did it on purpose to get my good mood down to a zero.

As the car came to a stop in the workshop I was the first to get out, slamming the car door behind me I ran to my bedroom not wanting to talk to any of them. Hitting the bed with back I couldn't stop thinking about the 'friends' I used to have, I think the one that got me the most was definitely Lucas. I can't get him out of my head, it just keeps replaying and replaying like a movie. I hate him; I really hate him more than anything!

I sighed and got up walking carefully to the double glazed window, I pressed my forehead against the cold surface and watched as my warm breath showed on the glass. Whoever is up there in those clouds, forgive me for what I'm about to do…

* * *

**OH MY GOD, WHAT IS MARCY GOING TO DO? **

**I just had to leave you with another cliffhanger…**

**BTW I wrote this whole chapter while I was listening to the 'hurricane' by Bridgit Mendler, that song so gets me.**

**XOXO SAMMY. ;) :) **


	16. Jump Break, Kiss

The dark blue sky is hidden behind thick clouds, the moon peeks its light slightly through the small gap reflecting beautifully off the ocean water crashing rhythmically against the Stark Malibu Mansion.

Slipping of my boots I slowly step on the window seal, shakily opening the latch of the window letting it swing open. I swallowed down the fear and looked down below, holding tightly at the window edge I watched as rain started to trickle down. Why does it have to rain? I looked around my room, no one. I looked back out onto the ocean, the raging waves crashing under me. Do I really want to do this?

"Miss. Jones I advise you to step down," JARVIS's voice chimed snapping me back to reality. I laughed humorlessly and leaned forward still holding tightly to the edge of the window.

"I don't care JARVIS." I say taking a small step forward still leaning forward; the cold wood of the window seal is dampening making it harder to keep balance, I slowly lean back again, turning around I stupidly let go of the side and suddenly I slip.

"Help!" I screamed trying to grab onto anything, I grasp hold of my window seal, my arms stinging in the process. "Help!" I screamed even louder my heart beat worriedly increasing making my body shake.

My pajama bottom was getting stickier and stickier as the rain kept falling; my hair damp and knotted making it hard for me to see as the rain blows strands in my face. Oh god, please don't let me die now! I hands get slippery with sweat and my grip loosens, I close my eyes not wanting to see what happens next.

"Oh my god! Marcy." I here the faint voice of Tony approaching me, I felt his strong hands grab on to my sticky skin as he tries to pull me back to safety. With difficulty I helped by pulling myself up. I put my first foot down on the ground of my room then the next, I was ok! And that was about the stupidest thing I have ever done… ever.

Shivering I hug my torso. "T-thank you T-Tony." I say as he closes the stiff window.

"What were you doing?" He asked looking at me with worry and shock. I sighed and went over to my bed.

I sat thinking for a moment, should I tell him? Would he put me in a spycho-ward? I bit my lip at the thought and prepared myself. "I-I was going to jump," I mumbled quietly looking at my hands. "Sorry-

"Why would you ever want to do that?" He asked walking towards me and squatting in front so I could look at him in the eyes.

"Because." I said, he sighed and rubbed my knee.

"You know kid I'm going to need bit more explanation than because," He smirked.

I nodded. "Because of you and Lucas and the stupid waitress, and then the school and the group-home which all fricking leads back to the crash. Every single peace of my life is revolved around that stupid crash." I growled running a frustrated hand through my wet hair making some of it come out between my fingers.

"… Hey shush, Marcy stop. Ok look at me please." I did as he said and looked at his face. "Still I don't know how that would lead you to jumping into the ocean, kid you have a life live it. Don't go turning back when the road gets bumpy." He stood up slowly and walked away for a moment before returning with a towel to rap around my sitting body. "Your lucky your aunt and my sister didn't wake up, they would have had a fit." He smirked and sat down next to me. That is so true; Pepper would have taken me straight to the hospital.

There was a small pause before the question I wanted to really ask him was practically eating at my brain. "…Tony?"

He slowly turned to look at me, before smiling. "Yes Marcy?"

"Do you hate me?" asked whipping my face with the towel. Please don't hate me!

"Why would I hate?" He laughed and smiled at my seemingly stupid question.

"Because of Lucas and the group-home and the drugs, the jumping and- and…" I trailed off searching his face for answers but he was a blank book.

Sighing he rubbed my back, "I don't hate you, I'm just shocked. Its not every day you find out that your da-girlfriends niece wants to jump into the ocean. And the Lucas thing was just me hating the thug not you." He concluded making me nod. Of course I had noticed the slight slip up in his sentence but decided to ignore it, better than having a another long conversation about what he was going to say.

"Really you don't, I mean I'd hate me." He raised his eyebrow.

"I don't think anybody can hate you, you're just too loveable." I grinned at his explanation.

"Oh thanks." I paused for a moment before realizing something. "Hey...where's Frankie?" I asked looking around while yawning.

Tony's face turned too sheepish a he mumbled something under his breath. "I think I locked him in the workshop." I started laughing not able to stop as he just sat that watching me.

"Right well are you going to let me change or…" he nodded and stood up.

"By the way if you ever try doing that again, you're going straight to the hospital. I don't give second chances Gertrude." I scanned him for any signs of lying but there was none- he looked dead serious. Turning around he waved and exited my room, leaving me with just the sound of the rain hitting the water outside. Laying back I decided to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

The sudden ring of my alarm woke me up, letting me know its 8:00 a.m. After pressing the stop button I stood up and walked slowly to the door were I heard the faint sound of talking outside in the corridor.

_"__Natasha please just answers my question. Yes or no, do you still have feelings for Clint?" _I heard Steve ask with desperation in his voice.

_"__Steve I told you I don't know. I'm so-_

_"__Don't! I can't believe how stupid I was to actually think you loved me." _

_"__No Steve please it's not like that ok? I just- I- I…" _Natasha told him through tears.

_"__Then tell me what is it like, cause right now I'm having a really hard time to actually love you." _he almost shouted.

_"__You don't mean that. Tell me you don't mean that!" _there was silence as she waited for him to answer. _"Steve?"_

_"__I wish I could." _He paused, _"I'm sorry. I need time to clear my mind …I'll see you around Natasha." _ He finished and I heard a few foot falls before it went silent again.

_"__Is that it? You're just leaving me here? How could you?" _She shouted after him, tears clear in her voice.

_"__How could I? How could you? You ended us, not me! It's you that still loves him so don't you act like its my fault!" _The air was thick as the foot falls fainted away with the sounds of Natasha's quite sobs. The sound of the door slamming was heard as the house was left in pure silence.

My mouth dropped open, where they actually done? I had no idea, Natasha never said anything. Was all really about Clint? I know it must sound horrible of me and evil to but I cant help but feel slightly happy, I mean I keep hearing how beautiful Natasha is from the eyes of Clint, and how annoying, and irritating, and Dum, but kind Clint is in Natasha's eyes. To me they were made for each other.

Swallowing hard I opened the door, there in front of me was Tony, Pepper, and Bruce (the Hulk) all standing around Nat trying to calm her, but she was no where near stopping. No offence to them but couldn't they have had this argument in the kitchen or at the their house? This is just slightly awkward...  
I nodded to my self and headed to the stairs trying to look for the famous Clint that everyone right now is wanting. As I approach the TV room I once again here talking, shit not again.

_"Clint stop blaming yourself, you love her and you can't control that can you. Steve just needs time to breath." _ Cassie said to Clint who was sitting on the sofa head in hand.

_"__Of course it's my fault, all of it is. I should have never told her- never. He hates me doesn't he? How stupid can I be?" _he said looking up at the perfect glowing girl. She sighed and sat down next to him.

_"__Clint your not stupid, and I don't think anyone can hate you," _Cassie said to the man. I smiled, as that sentence was very familiar to me.

_"__You're just saying that to make me feel better. Nat was crying, I made her cry- I need to go say sorry." _He whispered the last part; it was more to him than to Cassie. He tried to stand but she took hold of his arm and pulled him back.

_"__Your not going anywhere, she's sulking. Just sit, she'll come when she's ready…" _she trailed off looking at him directly in the eyes, they sat there still in lock with each others worlds for a moment and slowly they lent in and pressed lips at one another. kissing graciously and patiently.

Faint footsteps was heard approaching me from behind, as i ripped my eyes off the still kissing pare I came across a still crying Natasha, my eyes widened (This is not good) and i bit my lip in order to keep calm, somehow this situation made me giggle slightly (I know how weird can someone get) and i pressed my palm against my mouth to stop the noise escaping.

"What's so fun…?" she took in the two figures and I started to back track to let her get a good look.

"You fake little bitch!" Natasha shouted marching angrily towards Cassie, Cassie stood up suddenly in shock. "I break up with my boyfriend for you, I cry for you, I come and look for you and this is what I see you doing. God how stupid am I to you Clint, did you lie to me all along?" She clamped her hand, her eyes diverting from Clint to Cassie before her fist went flying into contact with Cassie's perfect looking face.

And with that I started back tracking all the way to the front door trying to get away from the fight at hand, not wanting anything to do with it even though I was probably the one that started it in the first place.

**Well how dramatic, hope you liked the ending to the chapter. Poor Steve :'( but ha Clint just stall the girl - LOL... anyway please review. **


	17. Strong words and letters

I'd like to thank CCBFangirl12 for giving me this idea, i really couldn't have thought of a better chapter. :P. Anyway enjoy...

Chapter 17

I watched the waves wash in and out of shore, concentrating only on the sound of the Sea-Eagles, relaxing myself. I've been walking for an hour now, I think I needed another get away from the noise and since Thor joined our little house group its become worst than before with him shouting pop tart all the time. Its only Clint and Cassie that live in the house apart from Tony, me and Pepper but trust me it sounds like 20 of us in that place, but at least it's not all of the avengers in there, that's what I'd call loud.

Smiling at the thought of all of them i start to stretch and stand, the weather is great here in Malibu. I brushed the sand of my shorts and started to walk again, towards the ice- cream van, it's been so long since I have had the creamy goodness. Standing in line I here a very familiar and annoying voice coming from behind me, why does devil child got to be here?

"Well, well, well look who it is?" I here her say but I didn't move or answer, she spoke up again. "What cats got your tongue fat slut?" I tensed my shoulders at the name she called me but sighing I still didn't answer. "You didn't see the sign did you? No dogs aloud on the beach." She continued making one of her "friends" giggle, swallowing I kept my eyes glued on the customer in front of me, but I could still here he whispers they were saying about me.

"What I thought I was a fat slut?" I asked turning to face the pretty Jamaican girl with green eyes who was a few centimeters taller than me and boy did she take advantage of that.

"Sorry it turns out your to ugly." Her eyes became dark with hatred, "and hairy and small," she whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back. "Where did you get your clothes from- the ninety-nine cense store? I heard your parents got you from there." She laughed along with her puppets then whispered something in the blondes ear on her left.

I clamped my hand into a fist, and frowned before all hell went loose in my head, "Take that back you feminist Natzi!" I shouted pushing her hard against her puppies, people turned heads and stared as Sian took a hand full of my hair and pulled my ear closer to her mouth.

"I'm only stating facts you ugly fat whore," she whispered making me tense as I pushed her back,

"Dont touch me you Natzi."she an eye brow and did her "bitch please" face before attempting to pounce at me but to strong hands pulled me out of reach, I turned and looked up at the person- Steve stood frowning, winking at me he whispered to follow his lead, nodding I watched as he faced devil child.

"Who are you?" Sian asked disgusted, I guess she doesn't use her charms on everyone.

"Well I'm Miss. Jones' bodyguard, and I advise you to step back before I have to make you. Thank you." Sian's face turned white in shock.

Sian threw her hands up in surrender and took a small step back, making me smirk as she had no power right now, "if you try to touch or speak to Miss. Jones in this manner or any manner again, we will have to take action. Now we have quite a schedule so Miss. Jones may we?" Steve asked acting like a true professionnel, i nodded and let him guid me to the motorcycle he owned, people watched and whispered in astonishment.

"Thanks Steve," he stopped me by raising hid hand, I swung my leg over the seat of the motorcycle and held on tight to his torso as he sped of at full speed on the old school bike.

"So feminist Natzi huh?" He smirked as I stepped of the bike, laughing I nodded and walked in with Steve at my tail.

...

11:30 a.m.

Dinner went well, we kept cracking jokes about the feminist Natzi and even Pepper laughed, I didn't think she had it in her. Well anyway here I am in my room doing the clean up.

I sat on the edge of the bed about to open a letter that was left to me by my mum in her will, slowly and carefully I opened it, my heart in my stomach as I ganced over it quickly. The words started to sink in my head and I found my self sinking lower so I was sitting against the bed, reading it again I took in more of the details. I was shocked, this can't be true, it's not true. I am his daughter.

_Dear Marcy, _

_This letter was written if I had died and never told you my secret, I think you have the right to know who your actually father is. I'm so sorry if you have to find out this way, i was hoping to tell you when you were old enough to know and understand but if that didn't work out again I am very sorry Marcy._

_ When we went our seprate ways, I had then met Peater but thing is you were already borne, what I am saying exactly is your not his true biological daughter on the contrare your someone ells's, someone that goes by the name of Stark, Anthony Stark , I think you already know who he is so I wont explain._

_Tony was a great man Marcy and don't ever think he left on his own terms, I made him, I didn't want you growing up in that world with the press and fame and attention, and I knew that if he had stuck around you would have. Marcy I wanted you to have a childhood. _

_If you ever want to meat him and ask questions, I would let you cause you have the right to know him. He did care for you Marcy, he really did but I forced him to go and made him promise to never come back, I know i shouldn't have but we got into a fight and it just came out but I never thought he'd takr it dilibratly. I hope you can forgive me. _

_Here is his home address- 10880 Malibu Point 90265 _

_(hopefully he still lives there, it has been 8 years since I've been.) _

_love you dearly, Dessy. _

_Mom. _


	18. Big secret revealed

This cant be real, but how can I deny something that's written right in front of me? I can't believe it, I'm lost, its like all the memories I had made and remember were lies- every single one. But if I am a Stark doesn't that mean my grandparents are… Howard and Maria, and doesn't that mean my aunt would be… Cassie- No but I'm not so their not… right? I don't want to be a Stark though, but it's not like being a Jones was great I mean my grandparents basically hated me from my "father's" side, and my "father" wasn't that much there for me and I could tell that he favored Connor- it was obvious. Those are all the more reasons for me to be a Stark aren't they, but then being a Stark would mean press, fame, big company and Iron Man. I don't want that but then I can tell that Tony really cares for me and I can't deny the fact that he's been more of a dad than Pieter and I've only known him for what- seven weeks?

I just feel betrayed really and even thought my mom didn't mean to hurt me or betray me on purpose; she did by lying to me. God how am I supposed to act around them if Tony is my dad, which by now its pretty obvious he is? Should I confront him, I need my questions answered? What if he doesn't want to answer them? What do I do?

Standing up I walk towards the open glass window, glancing down at the paper in hand I crumpled it up and with all my force chucked it out into the ocean. Frustration boiling in my bone I ran a strong hand through my chestnut curls before making a run for the workshop because somehow I need to talk to him, about mum, about my family, about everything really.

As I stepped down the stairs one by one, my heart was saying don't but my brain was saying go for it. So here I am standing right outside the glass door at 11:15 p.m. like a total weirdo staring off aimlessly, watching as Tony fixed an engine.

Do I go in? Should I give it time? Should I talk to someone ells before? Who can I trust? Both of my best friends are in different times zones, and I don't really think Clint wants to talk to me after the whole "I hate you" thing with Natasha. Natasha I don't think would care that much, Thor just wants food and hugs, Pepper is a road I don't really feel like walking down right now so that leaves me with one person Cassie who right now is at a night club so no use at all. That leaves me with myself, and I already know where I stand.

No I cant do it, it's not right, I shouldn't just barge in there while he's working and question him like he's a serial killer. Maybe I should just go to bed; right now it could be the best bet. Sighing I headed back up the stairs and back past the closed doors of my house mates until finely I walked back into my room.

Lying on my bed with the covers up to my neck, I wasn't tired, not at all. I was tired but that was before I found out my whole life secret. Annoyed I shifted on to my side, closing my eyes I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself before finely I was relaxed enough to have a light siesta.

_…__Gasping I let out an ear piercing scream myself, and try to see past the darkness. Am I dead? But if I was dead I don't think I would feel the blood and pain form my ears, so what is this? I can't be alive… can I? _

_"__Connor? Connor are you there?" I asked my voice barely a whisper with all the pain, I clutched my stomach and with my free arm I reached out for my brother next to me but I felt nothing, he wasn't there. "Connor?" I asked in more pain than before as I tried to undo my seat belt, screaming I held my pounding head in hands- it hurts so much. Holding back tears I tried to reach out once more, again nothing. Where is he? _

_Out of nowhere a small voice answered back, "Marcy?" a tear full smiles spread across my face. _

_"__Connor… are you… ok?" I asked looking around for the voice. _

_"…__Marcy I cant feels my legs…" My eyes widened, I really need to find him. _

_"__What do you mean Conno?" _

_"… __I know they're there but I cant- I cant feel them." He whispered back to me, nodding slightly to myself I bit my lip trying not to cry. _

_"__Connor are your ears bleeding?" _

_"__I think so, why?" _

_"__Nothing, Connor is there anything ells you cant feel?" I tried to ask in a calm voice to not scare him._

_"__Yes." _

_"__What is… it?" It was getting harder and harder to speak and at one point I don't think I'll be able to even open my own eyes. _

_"__My arm, I feel it but… I don't think its there…." I closed my eyes and cried slightly._

_"__Conno are you… cold?"_

_"__Yes." He paused and I could here his sobs, I can't hold mine in any longer. "Marcy… are we dying?" I opened my eyes wide at his question, we are dying and there's nothing stopping it._

_"__Yes Connor, were dying." I clutched my bleeding stomach harder than before to try to hold in more energy and warmth to my body. _

_"__I'm- I'm-I'm scared…" he said barley audible,_

_Swallowing I answered. "Me to Connor." I paused "Love you." Nothing answered, now I was alone, I felt no presence around me like all that was left were shells. _

_Through the broken window next to me that I just realized was still there, I see a light through the darkness of the night, but not a bright white light that resembles heaven, a red one coming closer and closer towards the plane at full speed almost crashing, it look like… a man but made of metal. Is that possible? _

_Not able to keep my eyes open any longer, I slowly loose…._

"Connor, Connor. No." I cried into my hands, just remembering the part of the plane crash that I never did dream about, maybe because that was the part that pained me the most. I knew the crash was my fault though; who says everything will be ok when entering a plane? Now that I thought about it, I never did know what that red mettle man was. Thinking hard I tried to give a realistic answer to my question until it clicked like a puzzle.

I knew exactly who saved me!

Glancing at the clock I took in the time- 5:40 p.m.

Should I be shocked, or grateful towards him? He did save my life and I'm happy for that but still shocked. I pulled off the cover, tears blurring my vision as I ran all the way down to the workshop and as the door was open and Tony was standing watching the TV while smoking a cigar I stopped and waited till he noticed my presence, he turned his head slightly and smiled but it was taken over by a thoughtful thrown.

"I know Tony, I know everything."


	19. Taken away Part 1

Tony stared at me for a moment not saying or moving just staring, sighing he inhaled the cigar once more, "What do you mean?" Really I thought he was a genius?

I took a few more steps into the workshop; looking at the floor I tried holding back tears as I started speaking. "Why did you save me?" I stood my legs starting to tremble before me.

His eyes widened as he came over to me, he took hold of my shoulders and lifted my chin to look him in the eyes, he was frowning and his usual relaxed gaze was angry and worried. "Because you were dying and also the only survivor of the plane." I breathed and nodded slowly.

"Why did you save me? I didn't want to be saved, I was absolutely fine with dying, and I was ready for it. So tell me why did you save me?" I shouted out my voice cracking as tears came through.

"No you weren't ready Marcy, you have your whole life ahead of you and I saved because you were still conscious and breathing not like everyone ells. I don't know how you were still alive but you were and I…" he trailed of letting go of my shoulders letting them slouch in sadness, he avoided eye contact and was about to walk away when I stopped him and took his shirt sleeve.

"What is it?" He asked in a kinder and calmer voice.

"You're my dad aren't you?" I asked starring directly into him; he froze not moving but stared back at me.

""How- what?" he ran a hand through his messy brown hair, "You know?" He asked making me nod.

"Just found out actually, why didn't anyone tell me?"

Shrugging he bit his lip, "We didn't know when the right time was, and then John came in the picture and I wasn't shore I should." I was confused.

"What do you mean with John, and by the way I had the right to know who my father was." I told him anger taking over my sadness.

"John's just being hard to deal with, and I know you had the right ok and I was going to tell just at a better time." He explained.

"Well why not now?"

"You already know now." He stated getting slightly annoyed.

"Yes but what if I didn't, would you still have kept it from me?"

"Yes, yes I would have,"

I don't like being in the dark and he should tell me these things, he should have told me earlier that I was his daughter. "Why?"

He furrowed his brows, anger clear in his voice he said, "Because you are not ready to move on from them, your still having nightmares and flashbacks and your still sad Marcy. I didn't want to hurt you anymore." He finished and with that he walked away towards his workstation about to start work.

"That's it? Your not going to say anything ells?" Why is he doing this to me, acting like there's nothing in our relationship to change?

"What ells am I supposed to say?" he asked in an over annoyed and joke-full tone.

"You know what its fine don't worry, I'm going to bed."

"Marcy wait, I know your looking for answers but I really don't know much" He said almost desperately.

"Well start by saying to me why you never came back?" I say walking over to him; I push myself up on the desk he was working at. He just stared at me before cupping my face.

"Marcy I can tell you afterwards, please for now just sleep."

"NO not until you tell me,"

"I'm not in a mood." He said a little more irritated, I shook my head and jumped off the desk.

"Please-

"I don't need this right now so stop." He got up and put a hand on my shoulder before guiding me to the door.

"No please I don't want to go back up stairs," he sighed and nodded.

"OK just sleep on my couch," with that he went back to work, I just stood watching him not knowing what to do, it was like our whole past relationship was forgotten but I don't want it to be like that, I want to be even closer than before. I want him to treat me like what I am- his daughter.

But instead of saying all that I just went over to the couch and laid down while watching the news- nothing worthwhile so I slowly and tiredly closed my eyes.

...5 hours later-

I slowly wake up to Clint, Tony, Pepper and Cassie all starring at me with tilted faces all sitting on the table in front. "What?" They shake their heads before Clint whispers something to Tony and stands; Cassie does the same but in Pepper's ear then gracefully gets up and follows after the young blond. I sat there confused; they are acting very weird and confusing. "Seriously what is it?" Pepper finely started crying before getting up and exiting the workshop.

Tony cleared his throat, "John is here to take you; he got the all clear on taking you. You're no longer under our clear so you better pack." My eyes widened at his sentence, no he cant take me away from them! Why aren't they doing anything?

"I don't want to go Tony." I sat up and threw my arms around him, i felt his arm gently yet strongly rap around me. I'm scared to go, i like it here and i love them, not just Pepper and Tony but Clint, Natasha, Captain, Cassie (Even if Nat is ignoring me) and even Thor and Bruce- there all my family now. I don't want to go! I hate John, always have and i don't know why he wants to take me away.


	20. Taken away Part 2

My eyes started to water, why cant I just find a place to call home? Its like every good thing I find and love just slips away between my fingertips. Just when I'm getting better and happier and used to living with these guys, just when I find out that I still have a family member left, John has to come in and rip me away from them, rip me away from Tony. Why? Why I ask you?

Shaking my head I stand up and start pacing, a bit like what aunt Pepper would do. "Why didn't you fight for me? You said you would!" I shouted at him, "I don't want to go." anger and confusion clear in my voice.

"Marcy he got a restraining orders against me and Pepper for some lie but still it's done, I'm so sorry but I really can't do anything. But I promise you; you'll be back before you know it. Trust me." He told me taking me into a hug, for some unknown reason and warmth within me I believed him.

"How long till I'm back?" I asked looking up in his warm chocolate brown eyes, which now that I examine them more closely- they did look a lot like mine. He is my dad, I know that, and I can see that.

"Two to three weeks, four at most. I will get you back." He said, I rested my head at his chest and inhaled his sent, feeling safe in his embrace; no matter how old I am I don't think I will be able to forget that smell or safeness that I only somehow felt with him and now I can admit to that.

"You promise me right?"

"Of course… Promise me you'll be good and…"

"I promise, I really don't want to leave."

"I know but it's not for long," but what if I don't ever see them again? What if this is the last time I get to hug my real father? I don't want it to be.

I nodded and pulled away from him, biting my lip I look towards the stairs where the others stood waiting for me. I nod once and walk away.

I spent a few minutes gathering the small supply of my clothes into my old suitcase, took my three picture frames of my family, the avengers and a selfi I took of Clint and me, smiling sadly I shoved them all in the suitcase. Finely ready I got changed into my black skinny jeans and old biker boots with my white V-neck, examined myself and sighed. I took hold of the suitcase handle and started towards the door of _my _room, hoping to see it soon.

Making my way slowly down the stairs, I felt like I had no control over anything, like people were shoving and pushing me in whatever direction they thought was best, not taking a single second into thinking what I really wanted.

I see John leaning comfortably against the wall next to the door with a smug smile on his face; there are no words that could explain how much I really hated this man. Nervous and scared I felt my fingers and hands starting to shake, breathing in slightly I stopped before the small group of people waiting for me. Tony stood smiling slightly, Pepper and Cassie looked like they were about to cry and Clint had no expression to his face, normally this would be Tony but I guess they swapped.

"Ready to go?" John asked trying to seem nice but I could see right through that façade.

I only nodded not saying a word, my face blank and motionless like the first time I stepped through these doors.

"Ok then say good bye and we can head off to new york." I sighed and looked over to the others, who only smiled, but they were like ghosts, I knew this was really hard on them and I can understand why- we were like a family, a very dysfunctional family but still a family. I walked over to Cassie first who hugged me with all her might before kissing my cheek and wishing me luck, I went over to Clint and brought his head down to kiss his forehead before giving him the biggest bear hug he's ever experienced, next was Pepper who only kissed my cheek and whispered be good, lastly Tony; he stood strong but kind and relaxed, but I knew that was just a front. He looked down at me making contact with my brown eyes which were sparkling with tears, he cupped my cheek and pulled me into a last hug whispering quietly for only us to hear: "He cant be too bad, if he hurts you or is mean to you tell JARVIS- I put him in your phone. Bye Marcy-

"…Love you." I whisper tightly hugging him back, he chuckles and nods before I let go. He gently kisses the top of my head and steps away. I nod back and look towards John who ushers me out the door in a hurry not even waving a good bye to my friend, aunts, and father, totally ignoring them.

In the car, we didn't speak or acknowledge one another (or in other words I totally ignored him while he tried making small talk.), I was told as a child not to say anything if I had nothing good to say so I didn't speak. Why would I speak to the person who ripped me way from the people who made me feel better? Why would I be nice to the man who is ruining my new life? Why is he doing this anyway? What does he get out of taking me back to Australia?

Sadness filled me as the car carried on driving; I kept my eyes fixed on the road not even glancing in _his _direction. Music to my ears I mumbled to the song coming through my earphones. I drummed my fingers lightly on my lap, frowning at the thought of the man sitting next to me.


	21. Picture Frame

The car ride all the way to New York is long and boring and consists of nothing more than silence, if he isn't going to even look at me then why did he get the fricking rights over me? Its just hard on my brain to process, I don't even know if he's married or how old he is so how am I going to know how his is brain working? Its so annoying and irritating, all of this is.

Maybe not talking will be my comfort, maybe it will protect me from saying the wrong thing and maybe it will help me not get close to people. Yeah I'll try that, cant be to hard right, just three weeks at most four, like Tony had said.

I turned to look at John as he fully stopped the car and stepped out expecting me to follow, but I didn't somehow I couldn't face what lay ahead, and I didn't want to. "Are you coming?" he asked coldly.

I didn't speak; instead I opened the door and stood up before marching my way past John who right now I really just felt like punching, but I knew better than to irritate the man.

He rang the doorbell and we waited patiently still not exchanging any sort of acknowledgement towards one another. Soon though the door opened and a pretty teenaged blonde was seen smiling fakely towards us, she looked quite similar to John actually maybe niece or daughter, did john actually have daughter? "Marcy I want you to meat Jessica my daughter, Jessica this is the niece I was telling you about." John said stepping through Jessica examined me for a second before taking hold of the suitcase in my hand with a look of kindness to her.

"Well you coming in?" She asked still holding the door; I sighed and nodded, walking casually into the big New York house. "Um dad dinner is ready and her bedroom is as well." She said before disappearing up the stairs with my suitcase, I watched her still shocked that he could raise _that._

Well with nothing more to do I decided to go to my designated room, I saw Jessica the Devil Kings daughter slowly looking at one of my picture frames then I looked at my open suitcase and that's when I snapped. That is not for her to see, my stuff. My stuff. How could she?

"Hey!" I shouted standing dead straight but powerful just waiting for her reaction.

"Oh my god." She dropped the picture frame letting it crash down to the floor in shock of seeing me, the glass shattered scratching the smooth paper image.

"No!" I shouted dashing for it, bending down I took the picture and held it tight in my hand. "Get out." I said calm and collected closing my eyes in the process.

"I'm so sorry…" she said about to get down and clean it up,

"Just go, get out." I told her in an almost given up tone still clutching the paper for dear life between my fingers.

"I just wanted to know something-

"Get out please." I said again, she nodded almost in tears herself, the bitch. How do you think I feel? With a last look at the ground she walked out with her head lowered and her walk almost tired.

My picture, it's ruined. I opened up my palm and looked down at the two smiling faces of both Clint, and me sighing I placed it on the near by single bed which sat against the wall next to the door of the bedroom. I sat down next to the picture with hands on my lap and head nodding forward in a praying way.

Not that I was even praying, I just felt tired like the whole day had finely made its presence on my shoulders and giving me a headache along with it.

…

"Marcy she really didn't mean to and hey it's only a picture there are always others." I heard the voice of John on the other side. He really didn't understand, its not the picture , its the memory within it.

"You total idiot, it's not about the fricking picture. You don't even understand me so just go. I can make myself feel better… I've done it before." I said, the last part inaudible.

"Urge. You still going on about this whole subject? Marcy it was for your own good. Its better here- you get Jessica and you can make new friends." He said back through the door. He's such an ass hole.

"NO. I had friends," I just want to go home.

"Marcy you're here now and your dam well going to get used to it." He said, his voice harsh and outspoken before heavy footsteps was heard walking away.

I won't ever get used to this!

With the darkness of the night, and mysteries of the day to come I decided to sleep it off.

"...Tony, Pepper, Cassie, Clint, Nat, Thor, Steve... Conno,Mum...I miss you... good night." I whispered, my voice muffled into the duvet as i closed my eyes and let my mind take me away into a dream world. I was snuggled deep into the bed and i didn't want to wake up.


	22. 1 slap can ruin 2 hearts

**I know super duper quick update but gosh i just couldn't wait. so hope you like it cause i really did. thanks to my friend here you have 1 slap can ruin to hearts...**

Its been a day and I hate living with these people, I get I should have an open mind and I did but god this is hell. I feel so out of place, the avengers were fun, and these guys are boring, annoying and lock my bedroom door at bedtime- who does that?  
Jessica is annoying and a bit of a queen-bee, I don't like that kind of girl even though I was that kind of girl a couple of months ago; the center of attention, everything is about me. Me! Me! Me! Makes_ me_ sick.

John is mean, a control freak and a total creeper; he followed me all the way to the shops and back without me even knowing, then he says that I might get homeschooled so he can keep an eye on me and grow trust in me. I need my fricking privacy and he's driving me up the wall, I knew it was going to be hard but not like this, not like hell.

Anyway here I am sitting on a leather armchair, in Jessica's room listening, as she talks to her four best "Friends" about "Gossip", how fun? I so want to know about how Miranda Lewis said the wrong thing and how James Lerman wore a girl tope! (Yeah it's called sarcasm) I hate every moment of it, but John says it might help get involved with Jessica's high school life and try making "friends", like they want to know me?

Jessica doesn't even give a glance in my direction, and yet I thought she was nice, how wrong could I be? The girl is so annoying, mean, rude and bitchy, so bitchy.

"So… Marcy you haven't talked much, like what do you think about Tony Stark?" she asked in a innocent sort of way, her eyes sparkling with amusement as I don't even here her.

"Wait? What?" I snap my head to look at her, slightly uncomfortable with her asking that question. They didn't even know Tony and yet they thought they had the right to gossip and talk badly of him, my father.

"You heard me want do your think of your old house buddy? You know him better than any of us…" She gestured to her other friends sitting next to her on the floor.

"Ok. I think it's none of your business." I smirked almost sarcastically.

"Oh come on I bet your dying to tell us, and hey we want to know!" she giggled leaning in closer to here what I had to say.

I cleared my throat. "… Fine… I think Anthony Edward Stark is annoying, rude, irritating, and sarcastic, a man-whore, and oh my god- so flirty.

But also the kindest, funniest, lovable, and most honest, and ingenious man I've met in my lifetime. The guy can recite the whole periodic table in under a minute just by memory." I said, leaving them breathless and shocked with their eyebrow's risen.

I then went back to reading making a mental note to not talk for the rest of the night. I so shut them up!

"Wow, so you know him well, what about Hawkeye, you know the hot one?" the brunette with green eyes said, sighing I looked down at the six of the girls. I spoke too fast!

"Ha-ha Clints… well he's first off such an idiot but then so intelligent and lovable and awesome at the same time, makes you feel so happy and…

LOL once I was up late and Tony and Clint come through the door of the kitchen and anyway Tony starts interrogating me on how late at night it was and Clints was just there stuffing his face like a pig in the background not even taking time to swallow." I said laughing myself; soon we were all in a fit of giggles.

"Oh…that's funny." Jessica paused, "id love to here more but unfortunately girls its time to paint our nails." She grinned sitting up right before all of them were in a hurry to do their perfectly trimmed nails. It was like they didn't want me to get involved.

That was the highlight of my whole night, like my life is getting so sad lately, I cant even use my phone and call the avengers because of the restraining order and that means no talking to Cassie or Vic or Kate.

So bedtime and that means locked door and no way out.

…

3rd person perspective:

Darkness, nighttime, stars sparkling bright.

Tony Stark stood at the top of the newly refurbished Stark Tower, full armor upon him, he watched the lights of New York, and searching for any trouble like the super hero he is. He wanted to find Marcy, his daughter, he wanted her back and he wasn't going to back down no matter what that old daemon said, Tony Stark gets what he wants one way or another.

"Hey what are you doing up out here?" Cassie asked her hand clasped around a coffee mug, trying to warm herself up with the cool October air nipping at her nose. She advanced towards her older brother who still stood like a statue looking out into the city. "Tony!" she said trying to catch his attention.

He still didn't move but the mask covering his face was lifted. "Cassie can I ask you something?" He asked finely turning to look at the blue-eyed beauty behind.

"Yes what?"

"Would you be a good aunt if I adopted Marcy?" He asked thinking and expecting her to say no.

"Yes of course I will but I kind of already am aren't I?" She asked going over to him wanting to hug him but with the armor still on it would be slightly awkward for them.

"Well yes but I mean legally…" Her face lit up with amusement.

"Just shut up Tony, of course I will."

"No Cassie that means if me and Pepper dies I want you the aunt-

I know to be the guardian, I know I'm not as intelligent as you but I still am a genius." She smirked.

He smiled and stepped out of the suit. "Good cause I don't trust any one ells as much." He said hugging her properly.

SO it was settled, he was getting the rights back and he was for sure adopting her and John and who ever ells can go die in a hole if they want Marcy cause she doesn't want that and he wants what she wants.

….

Marcy Point of perspective:

Is it weird to be missing my home so much that I'm vomiting, cause I really don't think it is? I'm scared and I want to get out of here, I must sound like such a child but who wouldn't if they were locked in a room and expected to sleep and just before so getting shouted at for not being cooperative. I hate him so fricking much- it's unreal. I just want Clint and Tony, and Nat and the rest of them. The worst part though was when Jessica had gone down and had made noise and John was there and so wasI because I had math homework and decided to do it in the kitchen, but next thing I know I see Devil King's hand go into contact with Jessica's face and real hard to.

In that moment I think I felt more sorry for the girl than anything.

But anyway here I am still scared and worried that maybe if I did something slightly out of order he'd do that to me…

Sleep maybe that's my best how can i after that?


	23. Maybe it is

I walked along the pavement, New York I such a packed city but it also feels like home, like an old friend. And I'm relating a city and friend, how weird can I get? I guess it just brings back good memories of mum and Connor, ones I can't ever forget.

I start hearing a familia tune through the crowd of walking and talking people, I think it's AC/DC, and I know I've heard it before and not in a movie, somewhere ells...

There he hovers full armor, hovering overhead making people stare and take pictures, of course Tony has to make a peace sign.

"...Hey Tony." I wave, making the his helmet lift and revealing the huge famous grin of his.

"Marcy, yo girl. Come up here." He shouts back with love, it's been a week since I last saw him and boy was I happy.

"...Tony how am I supposed to do that?"

"Oh ok I'll come to you," he landed right in the middle of the cheers and smiles, stepping out of his suit he had his eyes fixed on me. "So how's my favorite fourteen year old?" He grinned. I looked around a little uneasy with the watching eyes but still grinned back and dived at him with a hug which thank god he caught me with.

"Great. I've missed you so much Tony." I told him pulling away, he nodded the smile slowly disappearing.

"Ok come on let's go some were more private." He said getting back in the suit and attempting to fly off with me but I didn't let him, I'm not good with heights... And flying.

"No can we walk." He frowned but nodded understanding my fear. We walked away from the fans after a few signings and pictures, some people even asked me for a selfie. "So how's your new family going?" Tony asked when we had taken a seat a caffe, people still staring but to him it was like they weren't even there.

"Um... ok..." I lied and I knew that he knew that I wasn't "ok", and I knew he wasn't either.

Frowning he eyed me for a moment with a detailed look, leaning in he examined my face like what Pepper would do. "No your not." Pausing he kept looking into me. "Are you wearing makeup?" My eyes went wide as I tried to avoid eye contact. "Marcy you never wear makeup, what is it?" He asked. I shook my head no longer feeling comfortable with this subject.

"Nothing is wrong... Why?" I smiled, a ghost of one. I just wanted to hide now and never come out cause at least then I wouldn't have to tell him what had actually happened.

"Marcy please..." I bit my lip.

"... John." Was all I said before we both went silence, Tony took a moment before a understanding look took over.

"I see." Was that it? He's not going to even ask why he slapped me or why I didn't want to say, really? Come on Tony, you know I want to talk about it. I know you know, just ask. "So he hurts you..." He said to himself.

"It's ok." I waited as the atmosphere between us got sadder and sadder. "I want to come home..." I said.

He looked up from his coffee, I saw it, for the first time I saw something in Tony that I don't think many people have. He was... Crying and so was I.

"I want you to come home to." He waited before sighing and clapping his hands together. whiping the tears away he said: "So I got a joke." Rolling my eyes I nodded, it was like he didn't want to speak about it, and I get that but I need to talk about it and I need him. I do. I need Tony Stark. And I can't tell him that, it didn't feel right, why? I don't know. I don't know much about how I feel much anymore.

...

after Tony made the joke, I asked something, something I needed to know, something I needed to ask: "what would happen if you didon't get me back?" Maybe he didn't know himself. Its hard to think of my life without them though, really hard... but maybe its for the best? My whole life is about bloody MAYBE's and I don't want it to be.


	24. To leave and never come back

I sat on the single bed, the duvet covering my legs and the fluffy pillow of mine behind my back. I clicked play to the song on my Stark-Phone 'Forgot to laugh' Bridgit Mendler, and opened the book I was reading to my last read page. I like reading, I guess my books opens my imagination, and sometimes I'd find myself dreaming about what would happen to the main character.  
I really don't know why I'm talking about this, you must be so bored, and hey I would be.

Sighing I changed the song, but not before checking my phone for any messages which for once in two weeks I had… one, wow I'm so fricking sad. Grinning at the message that Clint sent I decided to call him about it, I'm so happy that he's going to ask Nat out, I think they belong together. Hopefully she doesn't hate him too much.  
I pressed call and waited for him to answer…

**BEEEEEEP**…. **BEEEEEEP** "Hello? Gerttie is that you?" I heard the soft and warming sound of Clints voice.

"Hey Frankie you idiot how are you?" I said while grinning eye to eye.

"…I'm good, and you, how is school?" Clint asked, I feel like that is just a question everyone asks to fill the awkwardness, well is it? I feel like I'm drifting from them, like slowly were loosing touch- I don't want that.

"…Its fine. How are the missions?" I asked standing and walking over to the window,

"Good, great…" He continued but I didn't listen. I see John slamming the door to his car shut and I see him shouting through the I-phone in his hand like a mad man. I backed away fear striking through my body like electricity, I slowly retrieved the phone from my ear and pressed the call end button before grasping my palm around it, sighing I walked over to the door and closed it before sliding down to the floor like I normally do. My phone rang a couple of times but I didn't answer, just let it go off.

"JESSICA, MARCY? WERE ARE YOU?" The devil king shouted words slurred, I listened shivers running down my back but I didn't move. "MARCY!" He shouted making me clench my teeth; he was drunk I could tell. Standing up I turned on my heal and marched down the stairs all my fears left behind as my anger and strength are taken with me. I can't take this anymore, his attitude, I've had enough.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked my voice clear and powerful, he smirked, his eyes are tired and truthful and he had a whiskey like drink in his hand. Made sick.

"Don't talk to me like that you brat?" He shouted standing up from the couch and throwing the glass at the wall next to me, I flinched but stayed still trying to seam undamaged by his action. His actions were sloppy and slow, I watched him make a fool of him self for a moment.

"Don't speak to me like a dog you- you asshole!" I shouted, he walked towards me in a slow pace; I stood my ground thoe and didn't move. I didn't want him to treat me or Jessica or anyone like this any more.

"I'll speak to you however I want." He shouted his spit on my face; I closed my eyes in disgust before I was sent crashing to the floor when a pain shot at my cheek, had he slapped me? How could he?

Pain…

More Pain…

More. And More Pain…

More. More. And More…Pain…

"Dad what are you doing?" I heard Jessica's voice as John kicked my stomach with anger. My whole body hurt but I will stay awake, no matter what, I can do this.

"Get off of her?" I winced and sealed my eyes shut waiting for more pain to come but it stopped. Everything stopped. I opened my eyes seeing Jessica now getting a slap and I my heart sunk, had I miss interpreted her all along? I mean here she is taking the gun for me, and I thought she was a bitch. How wrong can I be?

I stumbled to my feet and headed to the table were sat a half full bottle of whiskey, I grasped the neck and walked feebly back to John, there I swung my arm with all my force towards his head. Tears streaming down my face I watched as he fell to the ground, spitting the blood from my mouth at his unconscious body I took hold of Jessica's hand and pushed myself to run, taking her with me. Run away from here and never go back.

I burst into my room; I grab my suitcase and start to shove all my clothes down into it in a hurry. "What are you doing?" Jessica asked, in a rush I look up from my packing.

"I'm going, you're coming with me." I said continuing to fill my suitcase.

"No I'm not, I have my life here Marcy, my home, I cant just leave." She said pulling the suitcase away from my grasp. "You can't…"

"I can do whatever I want and you can to, you don't disserve this Jessica, you don't disserve him, I don't. I'm leaving, I want you to come." I told her zipping the duffle shut, and sighing before shoving my phone in my satchel with the rest of my carry on's. I pulled on my jean jacket and waited for Jessica to agree, she paused and hesitated before hugging me tight. Smiling slightly I hug back and retrieve, she nodded and rushed out of the room, I followed with all my things towards her room. She did the same as me- pack a small and easy bag filled with essentials.

She shook her head just as she was about to zip it up, "But my friends?" she asked almost a whisper.

"Jessica you know they aren't your friends and you need better ones than them, come on... please." I asked hoping and praying she'd finely come.

"Ok, your right. Lets go Marcy."

Finely she and me walked out the door with a note on Johns forehead that said, "**GOOD BYE I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE LIFE, WITHOUT US-JESSICA AND MARCY"** and a small last look at my short stay house we were off and didn't look back. It felt right, good, a relief.

I know where I wanted to go, and who I'm going to.

_My_ father.


	25. Not enough bitch-slaps in the world

"So wait where exactly are we going?" Jessica asked. Rolling my eyes for the fifth time I just ignored the on coming question that I had already answered four times. "Marcy seriously where though?"

"Jessica I'm actually saying the truth, we are going to STARK tower, is that ok?" stopping on the sidewalk I looked at her.

"Urge fine then don't tell me." I face palmed and carried on down the main street, she really doesn't think I'm going to the avengers does she?

Turning left I have the big building in site, I can still here Jessica's rambling through my earphone. As I come closer and closer to the tower I can make out the Iron Man suit being used, Tony was doing skydives and jet speeds and a lot more for the people of New York, he just loves the attention. "Ok here we are, brace yourself Jessica." I told her, her whole facial expression changed as she stared in amazement, tilting her head up to look at the whole thing. "Told ya" she just nodded and followed me inside.

"Excuse me, would you please call down one of the avengers for me, most preferably Mr. Stark. Thank you." I asked the suited man at the lobby desk.

He looked me up and down, "And you are?" he asked his nose titled up wards as his eyes jumped from me to Jessica.

"I'm Anthony Stark's… daughter. So like I asked before please call him down." He smiled fakely but shook his head.

"Sorry Mr. Stark is busy, you can come back later." I glared at him.

"Well that's not happening" I grinned and looked at Jessica who was still trying to catch up. "Run!" and with that I pulled her towards the elevator in a sprint. I shouted at JARVIS to get the doors closed, he did and the elevator zoomed up to the top floor. Jessica stuck to the wall in fear, making me smirk but I cant laugh- that would be mean. I was to exited anyway, who knew two weeks makes you miss someone this much.

"TONY!" I shout limping into the 50th floor, John's beating is finely taking its toe on me, I can barely walk. Jessica notices and tries to help me by letting me lean on her, smiling I thank her. "Tony?" I ask again pushing open two double doors, but instead of Tony I was met by a big wooden meeting table with 7 other men in suits all staring at Jessica and me.

Jessica snickers and coughs trying to hide the amusement, "I think we got the wrong floor." I shake my head and back track out excusing myself in the process before closing the door and looking at one another.

"No it's a private floor, I've been told you know by the tower, he should be here." Jessica shrugs at my comment, she isn't exactly helping here.

"Well this place is awesome, have you seen that view and oh my god look at that TV, and oh that sitting area looks so…" I sealed my mouth shut and nodded, I really am getting used to this, now I get why Tony just nods at the visitors- so much easier.

"Yeah I know- amazing but I need to find my uh… dad." I tell Jessica who looked at me confused.

"Isn't he dead Marcy?" I look at her and roll my eyes, of course she doesn't know, who would if I only just found out two fricking weeks ago?

"What no- well yes but- just I need to find Tony Stark." She nodded slowly trying to catch on. "Come on Jessica lets search." I started back towards the elevator and just as I pressed the open button, three bodyguards came through along with the lobby man. "On the other hand taking the stairs seams more fun." With that we ran to the exit door and ran up the stairs in a hurry, I could hear the men running after us in the background. My legs in pain as I pushed my body farther.

"Shit I hope we make it." Jessica screams trying to open a fire door that just won't budge, I growl and try nocking before pulling again. The footsteps were getting louder, and I could tell they only had a few more steps to reach us. "Hurry I can practically see them." I bite my lip and pushes hard making the mettle door fly open and Jessica and me fall in to the opening like idiots.

I now stand on the roof staring at the view, in a days, the sun was just setting over the city making it hard to see certain parts of the roof. "Yo Marcy, I think you need to turn around now." Jessica said snapping me out of my daydream. Nodding I slowly look the other way, their standing was Cassie and Tony, Tony in the iron man suit looking away from us and Cassie holding the helmet all the while squinting at the sun, they hadn't noticed our presence.

"Cassie. Tony. I'm back." I said running and diving for a hug, which thankfully was returned as Cassie quickly turned around in shock of my voice.

"Wow, what are you doing here kid? I mean like- what?" She shouted the last part the shock finely taking over. "You're here. Marcy Jones is standing here on the roof with me." I nod, I now look at Tony who is finely out of the iron man suit and is just grinning like a mad man.

"Well it's amazing to see you again Gerttie. Who's your friend?" He gestured to Jessica who was still letting me lean on her.

"Oh this is Jessica Jones, my cousin and John's daughter." I said looking over at a now awkwardly waving Jessica.

"Wait John made a daughter, and its not psychopathic, go team!" Cassie bit her lip and face palmed, I just shook my head at Tony's cheer and Jessica just bitch-glared at him.

"And how'd you know I'm not psychopathic? I could be worst than my father." She said crossing her arms. I share a look with Cassie who just shrugs and goes back to repairing the helmet with a screwdriver.

"Oh no you don't have that look about you." Tony said.

"And what looks that?"

"Well you see my look right, twenty times worst than that. Well actually I could be psychopathic, you know most geniuses are but I'm not-

"-Anthony shut up." Cassie commanded pressing her palm on his shoulder, he looked over at her and nods before looking back at Jessica.

"OK then" he mumbled making me giggled and shake my head, "How d'you make out of death hall valley?" Jessica looks confused before anger takes over her body.

"Is that what you guys call my house?" she asks backing away from our small group.

"Oh no, no, that's what _I_ call your house, Marcy is to polite to actually state facts." Tony non-chantedly said, and that's when all hell broke loose. Jessica angrily bitch-slaps Tony with the back of her hand, god who knew such a petite teen could have such force. Tony takes hold of both her arms and waits until she's calm but the girl was just spitting all sorts of insults at him, thank god he had some patients. "Few ok, you feeling better?" Tony asks examining her face as she breaths in and out heavily.

"Fuck you. Let go of me you pervert." She spits at him, Tony's jaw drops as he pretends to be offended.

"I think if anyone should be called a pervert, its y-

"SHUT UP!" Cassie and me shouted cutting Tony off of his latest comment. "Why d'you have to be so rude?" Cassie asks pushing the two away from each other and taking hold of her brother's shoulders. "Now I get why you got bitch-slapped so many times as a kid." Tony glares at her, "Now why are you guys here?" she asks looking back at us.

"Well… John got violent this morning and Jessica and me decided it was best to make a run for it. So we came here, I actually didn't know if you were going to be here but I guess…" I trailed off knowing that they got all they needed.

"Well see that Cassie, I told you it only took time before the jackass did something." Cassie face-palmed once more and I tried taking hold of Jessica but she had already attempted to slap him again, this time Tony got it good, he definitely had it coming. Why is he acting like this? What's gotten him so rude? Not that he wasn't rude before but i think he only made comments when i was out of the room or something along those lines but now its right up in you face, I would even slap him.


	26. Memories and talks

**Now I'll admit its going to be a cute and fluffy chapter, with a lot of revilement so enjoy, I know i did writing it. :D :D**

3rd Person perspective. 

3 in the morning, the bedroom is dark and the only light came from the lying man's chest were the arch-reactor sat shining a neon blue light. This was normally the time Tony would rest and take a nap but tonight he couldn't, if he rests then he'd think about Desy, about the Chituri, about New York, about his Parents, about Cassie, and about Marcy but he couldn't tonight, it was all just to much for the man.

Sighing he stopped reading, he dragged his feet over to the glass wall and stood there for a moment, New York really never stopped buzzing even at 3 in the morning, at least he wasn't the only one awake. He smiled remembering that one night 17 years ago when him and Dessy Potts had stayed up this late, it was the date of his parents death and as Cassie wasn't there Dessy had said she would be, and no matter how much Tony had forced her to leave, the 24 year old just wouldn't listen.

He wasn't sure why he was thinking about that night, maybe it was the fact that they had bonded so much and how that night he, Tony Stark had finely fallen in love with a woman and also because it was the anniversary of the accident, and the exact same hour it happened.

There was a cough, and a clearing of a throat that came from behind him. Marcy stood in the dark watching as her father turned to look at her, she knew that he didn't sleep much lately, and she knew that working and being in the workshop kept him awake and the girl really had no idea why he did this.

She was about to ask something but didn't know how to address him, should she call him Tony because that is his name or dad because that is what he is to her. After a long moment of thinking Marcy made her decision. "…Dad what are you doing?" Tony's heart skipped a beat at the name she called him, grinning he felt a warmth at his stomach.

Clearing his throat Tony went over to her, "Ah nothing Gerttie, what are you doing?" the girl shrugged and ran a lazy hand through her hair.

"Can't sleep and thought maybe you'd be up, can I join you?" She gestured to the bed, Tony smiled warmly and nodded.

"Of course you can." She smiled and walked over to the big queen sized bed, pulling back the cover she settled into the Egyptian-Cotton sheets and waited for the arrival of her father.

They lay still and quite for a moment, Marcy breathed in and snuggled up closer to the second body lying next to her. "Dad Can I ask you something?" she whispered, Tony looked down at the fourteen year olds head.

"What's up?"

"Where's Pepper?" Tony sighed.

"Were taking a break… she said she needed time to think things through." He whispered with a stone at his throat, he felt so bad for the argument he hadn't meant to say any of it. He still loves her. He loves her so much.

"Why?"

"I don't know kiddo." There was a pause as the two took time to think things.

"Can I ask you something ells?" she whispered,

"What is it Marcy?"

"Do you ever think about my mom at all?" She asked regretting everything she just said, how stupid is she asking about someone ells in the man's life that's gone? And in this case forever.

"Marcy I think of Dessy every single day… I miss her… so much. Dessarray was my best friend…" He said more to himself than anyone.

"So why did you leave her?" she asked tilting her head to look at him.

"I didn't, I was planning to marry her." There was silence, thick uneasy silence that you could cut a knife through. Marcy was confused; her mother never said anything about a marriage proposal in the letter she wrote, maybe that's what the fight they had was about, the one mentioned in the note her mom wrote, maybe her mom didn't want to marry him.

"Is that what the fight was about? Were you going to propose?" Marcy asked, there was silence. How did she know about that? Did Dessy tell her, but then she couldn't have because Marcy only just found out that Tony was her dad just two week earlier, so how did the girl know?

"…Yes…" he whispered, Marcy felt bad and she decided she'd try and at least comfort the man. She reached for his had and squeezed it.

"What happened?"

Swallowing Tony started to speak, "Well we had just come home from a six hour flight back from London for the London Stark Expo. We weren't in the best of moods either, especially Dessy, she was pregnant with you and was in a lot of pain. I don't think I was much help with all my back talk well anyway…

It started out being about her parents and how she wanted me to go see them for a few days, but your grandparents and I just didn't get on and I told her that, but Dessy came back at me with a harsh comment telling me I didn't really try and she was always the one doing all the work in the relationship. Telling me that I never help, with anything, which isn't true I did help… with a lot." He paused; Marcy sat up and faced him, still listening intently.

"That's when I got mad telling her I put in just as much effort, she had laughed and started to name moments in which I wasn't present, or didn't show at dates. We started shouting not even listening to what one another had to say, then it got violent…" Marcy frowned and suddenly felt anger inside her.

"You hit her?"

"No god I'd never hit her." He smirked but it was sad and tired, "She hit me, well slapped actually, then I started shouting again -loudly, about the stuff she did wrong. That's when she told me to leave; I told her she was crazy, that she couldn't just throw me out but she was dead serious and told me she'd call the police if I didn't. I couldn't believe it, I thought she loved me, I loved her…anyway she told me to never come back and to take the ring with me. I'd already proposed." There was silence as Marcy filtered it all through, she was shocked- it really was quite a fight.

"…Wow. I never thought that mom could do that." Marcy mumbled.

"Oh we had quite a lot of fights but we'd always make up and laugh or kiss but that one was… big. She looked really mad and I just kept pushing…" he said Marcy bit her lip and leaned in to hug him, he took her offer and hugged her back.

"Do you love Pepper though, as much?" Her question struck him, of course he did and he'd say that straight away but lately he'd find himself growing feelings for his old love if that were even possible, and that's what there argument was about- if Tony still had feeling for Pepper's diseased sister and he still hasn't answered her question but she knew and she felt so sad and played on for thinking she was ever loved by the man so she left.

Tony nodded his head and stared at Marcy directly in the eyes, "Of course I do, why would you ask?"

"Dad even though I don't know you as well as everyone, I know when people lie, I'm not stupid- I know you miss my mom. I do to." Tony nodded in defeat before hugging her once more, a small tear ran down his face and he was thanking god that the lights were off, this way Marcy couldn't see clearly.

"I know you do and I know I do but I've moved on and so have you, and that rhymes." He grins.

"I know, so what are we going to do about John cause I really don't feel like going back-

"You wont, I um actually want to… adopt you but I understand if you don't want me to in fact just forget I even-

"Wait you want to adopt me?" Marcy asked dumfounded; Tony slowly looked up and nodded slowly waiting for her reaction. "That's so cool, wait does that mean I'll be a Stark?" Marcy asked.

"Uh well you kind of already are but yes legally you will become a Stark," Tony stated taking hold of Marcy's shoulders, "You are ok with it then?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I like what dumb person wouldn't want to be apart of this?" Marcy said gesturing to the whole room.

"Ha-ha ok Gerttie, you feeling up for a no-sleep-soirée cause I am,"

Marcy shrugged and nodded, "Ok," they heard footsteps outside the door and a soft knock sounded, the two looked away from each other and towards the door.

"Hey I was wondering if I could- wait Gerttie what you doing here?" The Blonde asked coming towards father and daughter. He wore flannel pajama bottoms and a S.H.E.I.L.D T-shirt; he stood tall and masculine as always.

"I'm sitting, what are you doing here "Frankie"?" She asked crossing her arms at the male who was now sitting next to Tony.

"I'm here to have a small cozy-up with my friend." He said resting his chin on Tony's shoulder; Marcy bit her lip to stop her laughter; its funny how the man can stay so serious in such dumb moments.

"Dam Clint I've missed you." she stated.

"Awe Gerttie I've missed you too, come give me a hug." He gestured for her to come over to him, which she did letting him engulf her in his arms. "So anyone up for a movie, I really wanna watch Toy Story. Up-up and beyond!" he quoted fisting his hand up in the air.

Sighing Tony shook his head, before tapping Clint's shoulder, "maybe next time big guy cause I wanna watch Pocahontas." Tony sassed taking the T-V remote from the bedside table.

"Really?" Clint asked actually shocked.

"No, god. I want to watch Big Bang Theory, watch it with Clinton." Tony asked surfing through the channels.

"God I thought you were actually serious for a moment." Clint said getting comfy.

"Well unless you want to watch Pocahontas…"

"God no, Big Bang Theory, I like shouting out if its right or not- the facts."

"Same, come her Marcy-Marce." Tony gestured for the place next to him, Marcy shrugged and cuddled up close to her dad.

"So is that my knew nick name?" She hoped getting slightly annoyed with Gerttie.

"Oh no Gerttie."

"Dam it." Marcy mumbled.

"What Gerttie is cute" Tony joked.

"Gerttie is the name you use to call your dog." Marcy stated.

"Hey my grandmother used to be called Gertrude." Clint mocked anger at the girl making tony laugh hysterically and slap his knee not able to stop the fits, Clint just kept an overly serious face of anger.

Marcy raised a brow, "really?" she said when Tony had calmed down.

Clint just looked at her like she was dumb or like she'd grown to heads, "No," he deadpanned going back to the show. Marcy laughed and nodded.

She watched the TV for a few minutes more, she turned over to the two men next to her and saw they were sound asleep, smiling she sunk into the bed and rested her head on Tony's chest just next to the arc-reactor. Clint let out a breath and came in closer to Tony all the while resting his head on his shoulder. Such an idiot he was but she loved him really.


	27. On the other side

Jessica has still not gone back to her dads yet- its been two weeks, John lost the rights over her, I know it must be hard for her too- the fact that she cant ever see him again or talk either. But I also know that the avengers are thinking about taking her in as well like me, I don't know why though, they're very annoying in that way, I mean were not a hotel and yet people (Yes I'm one of them, but I'm also Tony Stark's daughter so shut up…) still come to stay and live with us, it just irritates me. Don't get me wrong I like Jessica more than you think but I just don't like another kid in this house, having the avengers is enough, but I do feel sorry for the girl and I know that annoys her.

New york is buzzing, the tower is sparkling, people are singing...

"Ok Marcy it is your turn." Clint said with a fake deep batman like voice as he handed over the microphone, I took it and thanked him before standing up. We had been singing with each other all night, it is now 10 O'clock and we- me and the avengers (yes still no Pepper) are still sitting on the couch in the cinema room listening to each other sing like total losers with no life… you know apart from the fact that their superheroes- of course).

"Ok JARVIS play Shake it off for me." I said standing on the small stage like step were behind me is the big cinema screen, the Taylor Swift song starts playing and the video is starting on the screen. I take a breath and start to sing along. I absolutely love this song, it really makes me want to dance and although the song has been out since summer I still love it.

"I stay out to late, got nothing in my brain, that what people say…" I sing, my voice loud and clear, and my dance moves big and funny, a bit like Taylors in the music video.

"Guys come on, it's not that bad." I say seeing them wince and sigh. Tony grins and looks at Cassie who shrugs and gets up pulling him along with her.

"Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play…. " They sung loudly along with me and dance together with an old rock style, Clint sighs and stands pulling Nat up with him as they start dancing, I start laughing but still trying to sing making the words go off beat. "…I shake it off, I shake it off…"

We all flop back into the sofa at the front of the cinema room and laugh hysterically not able to stop. Slowly we all calmed down and went into a relaxed and comfortable silence, then it hit me like slam -Jess wasn't here dancing and sings along with us, I wonder were she is…

"Cass it is your turn." Clint said in his annoying deep and weird version of batman. Cassie smiled flirtatiously at him, taking the microphone at the same time; she then got up and headed to the stage.

"Okeydokey JARVIS baby play… Black Widow, Nat girl I'm dedicating this one to you." she said with a wink to her friend before like me the video and the song started to play. Tony got up and started dancing with Cassie like total music lovers; they looked so close yet distant like they were both thinking of something completely different. Smiling for a moment I watched the two making a fool of themselves, after a short period of time I looked at my phone and looked around expectantly for our newest house gest that I'm guessing sneaked out.

Standing I walked towards the exit unnoticed by the avengers, I headed for the staircase and rushed up to the stop, I could here music coming from her room so I was wrong maybe she is home just doesn't want to see us. Knocking lightly on her door I waited for her to come. "Hey Jess can I come in…" I heard footsteps form behind me and I slowly turned to see all of the team standing arms crossed and frowning. "Oh my god!" I screamed jumping back.

Tony grinned, "I told you that could scare her." He fist punched Clint, rolling my eyes I knocked once more. "Do you guys really think she is sitting on her bed right now." He scoffed, "Idiots…" he mumbled barging past the others, he looked down at me and picked me up and moved me out of the way, he could have just shoved me but of course this is Tony were talking about.

"Open the door." We waited for answer. None. "Open it now." I rolled my eyes as Tony knocked hard on the door a couple of times. "Ok like I said she sneaked out… again." Shrugging he stepped back and with all his force kicked the door down.

Funnily enough, they're sitting on the big bed sat sixteen years old herself, shocked to the bone. She screamed and threw her pillow at Tony; he easily caught it and threw it back amused. "Get the hell out of my room Pervert." He gave her the bitch please look of his and looked at me with a really one before asking:

"I really don't understand why I keep getting called that," he mumbled as Cassie and Clint walked in.

"SO I guess she was actually in her room… good going Anthony." Cassie mumbled trying to get on his nerves.

"Shut up Cassie-

"Why did you break down my door you psycho? You people are so weird." With that she got up and marched to the bathroom before slamming the door on us. Well that went well…

"She's happy…anyone up for pizza?" Tony chimed, but I could tell he was slightly hurt by that. 'No, okeydokey I'll go get some for myself then." He said upon noticing our shocked and silent state.

"Wait I'll come," Cassie said after a pause of staring off into nowhere.

As they both walked back towards the rest me and Clint decided to stay, maybe wait for the girl to come out. I sat next to Clint on the bed, my head resting on his shoulder tiredly. After a while we started to here small whimpers and cries, followed by a shattering of glass coming from the other side of the bathroom door. I wonder what she has done. Is she all right? What happened? I kept hearing cries then a bang and then silence, too much silence…

Something is wrong.


	28. Lemons my Dear

…I stand up suddenly; Clint copied and went over to the door. "Step back," he said to me, breathing in he clenched his hands and tensed his body now looking much stronger and more powerful. I take a few step backwards mumbling curses under my breath in shock and worry.

"Jessica? Are you ok?" Clint shouted his hand grasping the door handle. No answer. My heartbeat quickened, I felt so hopeless in this situation, I hope she's ok. "I'm coming in." he finished kicking down the door in a self-defensive way making jump at the suddenness.

When the door opened, I saw blood and the lying body of the 16 year old motionless on the floor with a razor in her bloody left hand, her right wrists were slit open with blood oozing out and her knuckles bruised and bloody. I gasped holding back the vomit, I rushed to Clint's side that was now crouching down at her side, and I looked around the bathroom looking for something to stop the on going bleeding. I spotted a towel resting at the sink, that's when I saw the broken mirror- that must be why she has the bloody knuckles. I grabbed the stained white towel and pressed the pressure at her wrists and stomach, which now that I look was also bleeding badly. She must have really been desperate.

"Help! Marcy gets the others now. GO!" Clint shouted trying to stop bleeding but was hopeless. I stood up my brain slowing down and my body feeling dizzy with all of this. I stand with my hands stained red, not able to move. It was all too much…

Stumbling backwards I mumbled something under my breath before closing my eyes and falling backwards sloppily, I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head, something sharp. Whimpering I mumbled- "I feel tired…" This reminded me a lot of- of the plain, I don't know why; I think it's the fact that she was screaming and the blood, and her clutching her stomach. She reminded me of…me…

"…Oh my god, Marcy?" I heard the faint voice of my dad entering; I felt a warm touch at the back of my head, and strong arms curling under my legs and around my back before I was lifted bridal style out of the bathroom. I could barely stay awake.

Tony laid me down on the bed, before trying to call for my name, trying to get my full consciousness back. I could barely make out the silhouettes of Cassie and Nat crowding around Jessica both trying to help her.

"Come on Marcy." Tony shouted, I felt a small slap at my cheek making me sit up straight still breathing heavily. "God sake you scared me so much. Don't ever do that again." He said desperately cupping my cheek before taking me in a hug.

"It was… Jessica. How can she do that? Her life isn't that bad… is it?" I asked looking at him, Tony turned to look behind us, at the scene of disaster happening.

"You don't know that, she could be having hell right now, we just don't know…" he whispered sitting next to me.

"I'm such a wimp…" I mumbled letting my head nod downwards. I can't fight, I can't look at blood, I keep crying, I-I'm scared of plains, and I can't bloody help my friend when she needs it… I'm a wimp.

Tony lifted my chin, "No you are not, stop putting your self down. Your strong pretty and you've got a heck of a brain so stop putting yourself down Marcy," He told me keeping eye contact, somehow he made me believe him, but I still had that little part of me who believed what Lucas said, what John told me, and there is still that little girl afraid of Sian, down deep there will always be.

Frowning I looked back at the others who were now picking the unconscious girl up, she was getting carried out of the room by Clint who let me tell you did not look great right now. He had bloody trousers and top and his hair was filled with sweat, he cared for her. Clint cares for everyone…

"We should go help them," I said swinging my legs over the side of the bed, if I couldn't help her then, then I'll help her now.

"Yep but there taking the ambulance and cars, were taking the Iron Man suit…" Tony grinned draping his arm over my shoulder as he walked but then he his eyes went wide and shock rose and he stopped and examined my head, turning it side to side. "Oh shit. Are you feeling dizzy?" I nodded, "I'd expect that." He mumbled and once again picked me up bridal side.

"Tony I can walk…"

"NO you'll fall, your bleeding- badly at your head, Could be a sign of a head trauma or brain hemorrhage. We need to hurry. But they're already gone so Lab it is…" He rambled running down the three flights of stairs to wards the Tower Lap.

"Wait… you cant treat me, I need a doctor Tony." I whispered not much energy left in me.

"I'm a genius with an IQ of 169, I think I can handle this. Anyway JARVIS can help." He barged through the double doors of the lap and rushed over to a dentist like chair. I didn't even know he had this here…so weird...

Next Tony took a small torched and shun it at my eyes like what a doctor would do making me squint, then he gently turned my head side to side frowning he typed something at the glass keyboard of his, before taking his index and telling me to follow it with my eyes. I did so making him nod and type something ells down. "Hmm interesting." He mumbled, before getting stitching equipment out form a drawer at his desk. "JARVIS run scans please and uh inform Cassandra of this please, she can help." He said before another examination at my head.

"How could she help?" I asked pushing away his hand and making him look at me, as all this was hurting a lot. He sighed and tried to examine me again but I slapped away his hand. "Stop it, it hurts. I want a doctor…" I whispered leaning my head back lightly against the headrest.

"I have everything we need, and Cassie did five years of medicine at Yael- she can help… now please let me look at you." I shook my head. I was scared and hurt and I don't like people pocking me at my brain. "Marcy-

"No."

"God stop being childish or I will give anesthetics." My eyes widened as I slapped his hands away again, He sighed. "Oh my god." He managed stressed. The door of the workshop sprung open and in came Cassie at full sprint towards us.

"Ok lets give her some Anesthetics and start on the stitching, she'll never let poke her." Tony nodded and started at holding me down while I tried squirming out of their grasp, but they had me good. Cassie gave me the Anesthetics and soon I was g…

Rubbing my eyes open I coughed awake, looking around I saw both Cassie and Tony sitting on the near by chairs, Dad leaning back comfortably in the desk chair with his biker boots leaning up on the messy desk top of his and his arms crossed as he looked up at the high sealing. Cassie though had her eyes reading an old leather book with the engravings H.S written on the cover, her legs crossed and her face concentrating hard, she looked slightly disturbed.

"…Dad?" Tony snapped his head in my direction, worry clear on his face. "Hey are you ok? Feeling good? Remember anything?" I nodded slightly, my head still hurting. Slowly I reached for the back of the pounding ache. "Don't touch yet its all bandaged up," I nodded closing my eyes still quite tired.

"…How is Jessica?" I asked finely after a moment of silent, the room went into stillness and they both stopped what they were doing and just stared at me…

What happened to my cousin?

"…Uh Cassie." Tony mumbled ushering his sister to speak.

"She's your daughter you tell her?" Cassie spoke still reading.

"Urge fine. Jessica is undergoing surgery for her stomach she keeps coding, we don't know if she'll make it…" he said his voice still and broken.

"What, she'll be ok though right?" I asked searching at both their faces, sometimes having both of the Starks in one room gets really annoying.

"It's hard to tell at this point…" My eyes started to water, why did I worry so much about Jessica? I barely even know her and the girl isn't even stable in her own mind so why does she have such an effect on me?

"Right that's just great." I said irritated at my self for some reason.

Cassie cleared her throat, "Lemons." She said lifting her from the book, me and Tony both look at her questioningly. Tony raised a brow and I simply just waited for her to explain. "Lemons." She said once more closing the book finalizing her reading. "Tony do you remember what mum used to say?" she asked tapping the book.

Tony's face brightened, he nodded smiling slightly. "Lemons." He said, she grinned.

"What are you on about?" I asked lost out of my mind.

"Our mother had a theory on things, if life looks like shit and you have no way out think of lemons." I still wasn't catching on what they were saying. "Because Lemons are for parties and parties are for fun times so Lemons are the key to your life's happiness.

"Lemons was what our mother used to say when we had a really bad day or just didn't want to talk, it was code for- 'don't tell me but be happy, life is to short to worry.'" I smiled and nodded, liking their mother's quote. Maria Stark was deep.

"Lemons." I concluded resting my head back and reaching for my dads arm so he can come sit with me and we can talk more about... lemons. (No not really but that sounded good, so i'll go with it)


	29. More and More News

Being back in California feels good, feels like home. Its weird how a place can feel like that and how many memories you can have in that one place to call it such a thing but yes the Malibu mansion is home.

Jessica is getting better, her doctor said that she just needs rest and she's been given a dosage of pills for her "little" accident that she needs to take three times a day to recover fully. She seems happy in my eye but like Tony had said we don't know what's going on behind all that, she could be going through hell and we wouldn't know but hopefully she isn't right? She seams quite close to Clint, I think after he had helped her in the bathroom a week and half ago, he kind of became the girls person a bit like me and Tony in some ways but also different in others, as Tony is actually my dad so yes different in deed.

I haven't heard anymore about the adoption thing, I wish I did, I'd really like to know were I end up and hopefully its right here in Malibu but anything could happen, who knows maybe there might be a bomb and everyone can die but that's kind of extreme and the probability of that actually happening is close to zero percent. But with all joking aside nothing will probably happen and hopefully at the end of this month I'd officially be a Stark. I haven't yet taken the time to really think of my name with the Stark at the end, I'm not sure how I'd feel about it, not that I'm angry but maybe just scared. Scared at the publicity that would cause, scared of all the fans I'd gain, I'm scared of the unknown but isn't everyone?

News around the house is that Nat and Clint might be a thing, not that I believe much of the rumors though but it's what Jessica has told me, she also said that she saw them around and about in shops and restaurants has been for the last week or so which is actually not that much of a shock to me, they seem like each others type. But still I'm not going to make any assumption as all this could be utter bole-shit so I'll wait and see with my own eyes.

Anyway enough of my rant, I must be boring you by now but you're the one who chose to listen so…

Me, Jessica, Steve and Cassie all sit in the living room all watching E-News, I hate the gossip but tonight they were talking about how Tony Stark was seen leaving MacDonald's with Black Widow and body guard with a mob of photographers around them all throwing random questions and rumors to the two, our camera man being apart of that question throwing. They didn't seem quite happy with the fact that they had to literally push people out of the way to get to the car, I think they just wanted to have a take away and leave unnoticed but that didn't really work as planned.

Our camera man being the idiot he is decided to ask a question about the attacks going on, the attacks made by the Mandarin, it went something along the lines of: _"Excuse me Mister. Stark, what are your thoughts on the latest attacks bombing some of the states of America?"_ Tony looked at the man blocking his way and tried pushing him aside but the man kept asking, Tony looked totally pissed and for the first time in a long time quite serious and intimidating. _"I have no comments to speak about on that matter, excuse me sir- _

_"come on Mister. Stark, you must know of something, why don't you share some of the knowledge with us-_

_"Like I said I have no comments, excuse me." _With that Tony pushed passed the cameraman making the camera wobble and fall but we could still see him getting in the car. Thing is the avengers and Tony aren't speaking a word about those attacks to anyone, not even me or Cassie, so why would they start speaking about it to some random guy on TV?

Cassie looked over to Steve questioningly, he shrugged and switched off the channel. I wonder if she's intelligent enough to guess what's going on or is she as lost as me? "Would you now like to speak about it to me?" She asked, "Or am I going to have to ask my own brother?" She turned away from both of us and started to walk away towards the double doors that lead outside.

"Cassandra, you know its private S.H.I.E.L.D info-confidential so I cant say, I wish I could." He said walking after the brunette,I knew he didn't really like her that much and was quite wary of her but I think he also had a little bit of feeling for the woman- she is beautiful and she glows, double trouble!

"of course, it's always confidential isn't it? well Steve maybe you've underestimated the mind of a Stark. I could easily go on that computer and hack the shit out of it just to get the information I need… so please enlighten me with your knowledge." She said pointing the laptop on the chair, she said almost threatening the man, Steve thought for a moment.

"You wouldn't try…" He said, I smirked. Of course she would.

"Oh yes I would, I want to know who is causing these attacks and I know S.H.I.E.L.D. has insight on that info so I'll count to-

"-Hey guys we got MacDonald's and I'm starving so lets eat." Tony said as the sound of the front door closed, Cassie smiled fakely and stepped back, away from Steve as they were gradually getting quite close at this point, only a step away and she could basically strangle the man, which some how I think she is capable of.

"Excuse me…" Cassie said before facing her brother who was now entering the room. We all went quite, a thick and uneasy quite that had obviously something wrong with it.

"Awkward… what's up?" Tony commented plopping down on the expensive brown leather couch with the paper bag filled with food with him. Cassie smiled once more, a sudden change in her character as she laughed.

"Nothing lets eat, I'm hungry." I raised a brow and looked at Jess who shared the same look. Well she's a good actress… maybe I should be more careful with the women.

During the movie we were watching (which to be honest kind of bored me half to deaf- to much drama to it.) Clint and Nat entered the room wearing full S.H.I.E.L.D jumpsuits, both sharing a look with the rest of the avengers among us, this made both Steve and Tony stand and walk over to the other two members, moments later Banner came in with a brown file in hand. This must be important… a new case… for sure.

"We got a case file in West Africa, something about a chemical testing farm, word is they're testing on both animals and Children. Fury asks for us." Natasha whispered to the rest of the team.

Tony shared a look with Banner, and from what I could see it was quite a worried one. "How do we know this?" He asked also in a hushed voice but I could still here but only slightly, he then looked at me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable as his whole face screamed 'what are you looking at?'. I turned away but still listening sharply.

"We got a video leak from one of the hostages there who is part of the CIA." Clint said, its weird seeing them in this state- serious and smart not that Clint isn't smart but he can be sometimes taken as an idiot.

"Any farther information?" Steve asked.

"They're evacuating and taking the children with them, there was a test that didn't go well spreading its poison through out the farm, we only have till Monday until no more trace of the place is left and by that time we cant make any later accusations on the people working there because of no evidence being later shown so we need to move tonight if we are to do anything about this." Banner spoke.

"I see and what are we exactly going to do about this?" Tony asked still keeping his voice at a hush.

"Were going to save those children…" Natasha said.

"And How's that?"

"Kill everyone of those workers," Natasha said.

Tony started laughing uncontrollably, "You want us to kill every single one of those workers, are smoking something Romanoff?" he asked in a semi serious tone.

"No I am not smoking something Mister. Stark," She said in an almost intimidating voice.

"Well then explain to me how we are about to kill and save thousands of people."

"Easy shoot, stab, fire, bombing, combat oh and S.H.E.I.L.D." she proposed.

"Well good luck with that."

"You are most definitely going to help Stark." Clint said now speaking in a normal manner.

"Uh am I now?" Tony said.

"Yes."

"Really Captain you sure about that?" Tony asks.

"Yes you are coming." Captain said raising his voice, Tony glared at him.

"Yes no doubt about that big guy." Clint smiled tapping Tony hard on the back.

"Keep your spandex cool Cap, we don't want you to burst a vein." Tony grinned before walking swiftly away. Captain just stared after him angrily, I bet his anger just rose to 99.99999999999999…9% there.

"Yep Jet leaves tonight, get packing." With that they all split and walked to a different part of the house, with no farther question to this, Tony on the other hand just went back to watching TV not even bothering to move… this should be interesting.

"Tony you better go…" Cassie said to him, Tony shrugged.

"I don't have to do anything dear, you should know that after 29 years of me being your brother." He smiled none-chantedly, Cassie just rolled her eyes and carried on watching the boring old movie. He really likes getting on peoples nerves and I have a feeling that this time its going to cost him…

**Well guys hope you liked that chapter, I know i did for sure. West Africa here comes the Avengers... :D :D :D**


	30. Coo-Coo Land

God stop tapping my shoulder for Christ sake," Cassie grumbled to Tony who just laughed and carried on tapping her shoulder, I giggled some myself. "Tony please stop ok, please." He shook his head and at that she took hold of his hands and twisted it, he retrieved it and glared at her like a child.

"Owe that actually hurts, for once you hurt me awe high five little-Stark." Tony snickered raising his hand to high five her.

"Piss off, you're not getting one. Just go pack before I punch your face with a brick." She smeared but Tony laughed and slipped off his boots before sitting on top of her like annoying brother he is.

"Ok go on punch me Cass" he smiled, she squirmed and whacked his shoulder, panting away as she did so not able to get him off of her.

"Oh…. D-am you. Get…. Off…. I … cant…breath…." She chocked, Tony laughed once more before jumping off of her. I sighed and shook my head, I slight feel of a prick at my heart as I remembered doing that to Conno and remembering how he'd sometimes say that.

"Well fine then I'll go if I'm so hated here." He grumbled and high fived her before heading to the door and leaving to go pack…. Finely.

"That was funny…" I grinned, making her roll her eyes but nod. She seamed annoyed yet amused and happy, weird mix. Soon Natasha and Clint had come back to the room with two suitcases and still in full uniform, funny how cool they look like that. Jess being Jess went to bed so she can't really say good bye- bummer. Banner and Captain were next in their formal suit looking trousers and shirts, they came with two suitcases and coats. Tony took tem more minutes before joining the group, He was texting someone as he descended down the stairs.

"OK kiddo, were off. Love ya, be safe, brush your teeth for the next five days and uh whatever ells parents tell their kids when there going on holiday. Oh yeah- don't talk to criminals." He said kissing the top of my head, I shook my head but laughed.

"I wont but can I still make a joke with a stalker or is that not-

"-Funny! No but seriously with all joking aside- they can be mean." He said holding my shoulders, rolling my eyes I nodded.

"I think I know that thanks dad." I stood up on my tips as yes I am short and kissed his cheek, he smiles back genuinely.

"Ok then love ya kid, if anyone calls about Stark Industries give the phone to Cassie-Rose."

"Kay- Kay I get it bye dad." He nodded heading towards the door were the others were waiting, Clint winked at me and Nat waived before they left. Cassie came up behind Tony and whispered something, he stopped and turned to look at her with a frown.

"Why would you do that?" he asked,

"I just told her you weren't here ok? I didn't say you were dead for Christ sake, she'll be back don't worry!" he shook and sighed before waving, I wonder who the hell they were talking about? Plus couldn't he just hug the woman, she was his fricking sister after all; maybe they're just annoyed at each other.

As the door closed and Cassie and me were alone I decided to ask what they were talking about, well I don't know- should I? Oh what the hell!

"Hey Cassie who were you talking about?" I asked following her towards the gym-room.

"Uh why?" she said inhaling.

I shrugged, "Just wondering, I'm curious." I tried, she turned around smirking.

"Well, you know curiosity killed the cat?" She snarked, rolling my eyes I went through the doorway and turned the music up to Streetlights by Kaney West.

"Well whatever don't tell me then…" I said pulling up my sport trouser legs and stretching.

"Ha-ha just joking don't worry Marcy-Marce, it was your beautiful, sweet and oh so loving aunt Pepsi-Peps." She said sarcastically all the while copying my moves. Well she's annoying.

"Do you not like her?" I asked stopping what I was doing to look at her dance, she was actually quite good but she did modern ballet, which is different to modern dance but only slightly.

"Do I not like her? That's an under statement, I despise her." She said stopping to look at me.

"Why?" I was quite confused.

Rolling her eyes and sighing Cassie started to speak, "Well she hates me- I hate her. Simple arithmetic." she is not going to tell me is she?

"Right thanks that helps to understand you so much more."

"Ok she's left him numerous of times and she keeps saying to him that I'm not who he thinks I am, I cant have that and I cant have her back Marcy. So please back off and go away to another boring part of this mansion so I can think things through." I widened my eyes in shock and awkwardness in the air; I nodded and slowly backed away from the dancing girl. "Oh and by the way tell Jessica to stay out of my bathroom." I nodded and walked away.

I was heading upstairs already missing my dad, I can't spend 5 days with that thing- she basically hates everyone and is the most sarcastic and meanest person in this house, (Yes more so than Tony) plus she has the darkest humor, she basically laughed when Jack died in Titanic saying that Rose did let go when he told her not to. Who does that?

I don't know how Tony grew up with her, I really don't.

"Yo Jess wake up…" I whispered stepping into my room; me and Jessica were having a sleepover as the avengers were going to another country and or continent and thank god I wouldn't be alone with Cassie, I cant have another one of those "do you see a shrink?" conversations.

"What? Who? Get out I'm tired and I need to sleep." She said in a croaky and tired voice, because of her pill taking Jess sleeps a lot earlier than the rest of us.

"Sorry but can I tell you something?" I asked joining her under the covers of my bed.

"It better be quick cause I'm falling asleep and fast…" she started to close her eyes and snore once more, rolling my eyes I rested my head back against the headrest. She is absolutely no use; I just need to gossip about Glowing girl right now and Jess is the only one here. God why can't she just wake up.

Cassandra-Rose Stark Point-of-Perspective:

Why am I so rude, I don't mean to be with Marcy? It just comes out, I'm just a naturally rude person, and maybe it runs in the family or something- that would make sense.

I know people aren't to happy with my behavior lately and by people I mean my brother and I know that he knows that I'm keeping something form him but I don't know how to tell him, I'm going for a while and I wont come back for Christmas- that would make him hate me even more but fury will find out that I hacked the data base of S.H.E.I.L.D for those files about those stupid attacks and so I need to be out of here and out of this continent by next month, even if that means missing Christmas. Its not like Tony wont be happy with me not being around, we don't get on that well anyway- we fight and argue and its better if we are away from each other. For everyone.

Sighing I stopped dancing and sat on the leather chair for a rest, well not really I just cant be bothered to carry on with this stupid dancing.

"JARVIS what time is it?" I asked looking up form the floor.

"The time is nine fifteen p.m. There is someone at the door, would you like me to let the woman in?" the butler answered, sighing I got up and headed to the door.

"NO let me." I pulled open the door and came face to face with the woman I very much dislike. "Pepper, well hello." I smirked.

Pepper's eyes widened and stiffened at the sight of me. "Oh Cassandra-Rose hi?" she stuttered, god how I hate when people use my full name.

"First of all don't call me that Virginia and second my big bro isn't here, now please get off my property." Pepper shook her head and tried to walk past me but I stopped her and gave her my Stark famous glare.

"Where do you think your going Virginia?" I asked still holding her arm. She sighed and stepped back.

"Where's my ex?" she asked expectantly, dam sometimes this chick really get on my nerves!

"I don't know maybe he went to coo-coo land, I think he's coming back though, maybe now, no now, no-no now. Yeah now." I smirked tapping the tip of my toe on the fresh hold.

"Your not going to tell me, urge I knew coming here was a bad idea, Cassie I'm sorry. Well… can I at least see our niece?" she asked, I was taken aback and didn't quite know what to say but not for long.

Inhaling deeply I smiled genuinely, "Sorry Marcy is sleeping, and Anthony he's-he's on a mission with the rest of them. No ones here… just me and you." I tilted my head side to side still examining her, she wore casual clothes- dark blue skinny jeans, white lace shirt with knee high boots, which shockingly suit her.

"Really what's Marcy been up to these days?" My smile was whipped clean off my face when I realized what she was trying to do, she was going off subject trying to get me to forget what she once asked - not happening Virginia, not one bit.

"Nothing much, just hanging out with her cousin who is also our new house guest in some way or another…But the question is what have you been up to?" I asked gesturing to her clothes, wearing casual isn't normal for goody-two-shoes over here as she normally takes on the job of CEO So why is she wearing jeans, why now?


End file.
